Dark Times  Book One: Awakening
by n1njuraimember3
Summary: When Darkness rises one's heart must be strong. Ron's heart is so strong it produces the weapon he needs to fight. New allies arrive to fight new enemies as the Dark Lord's arrival brings Dark Times. A Keyblade warrior, Ron will be one of the finest.
1. Ron's Awakening

"Master." The student knelt at the bedside, his master lying sickly, dying. "What would you have me do?"

"A week ago…*cough*…I had a vision. A boy, needs to be trained." The pair were surrounded by others, family members and friends. "Go to him. *cough*cough*" The master shoved a scroll into his students hand. "Go, and remember me as I was and not like this."

The student bowed his head and stood up. A flash of light in the corner of the room caught his attention, then the light was in his hand. "I cannot accept this."

"It's yours now, you deserve it after everything you've done and been through. *cough* Fenrir couldn't have a better master." A long coughing fit had the master's son at his side, everyone else moved closer. "Darkness is stirring Michael, you know what you must do."

"Yes, Master." Michael gave a long bow and quickly left the room. Outside the mansion in Gela, Italy. Michael tossed Fenrir into the air. It was a sword, shaped like a pin and tumbler lock key. The blade was silver, with white bandages near the bottom by the handle. The handle was a red, two grey pegs extended outward from the top of the guard, which was hexagonal in shape with five holes in the top of the hexagon and two sides were purple. Hanging on the bottom of the blade was a keychain with a wolfs head.

Fenrir spun and glowed with light. The light hit the ground with a crash, then fading revealing a vehicle. Fenrir turned into a black motorcycle. It was rather elongated, with three, dulled, golden exhaust pipes on the left side of the rear wheel.

Michael sat himself on the bike, revving it a few times. Running his hand through his hair he let out a sigh. He was on his own, he had no idea what he should be doing, where he should go. It was the loud crying coming from the open upstairs window that got him going, his master had finally passed on. "Time to get to work."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The goblin asked the imposing figure, who was standing with his arms crossed watching the vault being emptied.

"I have specific orders." Michael reread the scroll. It told him to empty the vaults his master had set up when he started training. Take all of it and head to England. "Is it ready?"

"Yes sir." Hammertooth, the goblin tasked with emptying the vaults, handed Michael a bag. "Everything is in there."

"Good." Michael slung the strap over his head and on his left shoulder, the bag itself hung on his right side. "I'll be taking my leave." Michael exited the coliseum, back to where he parked Fenrir. "To England." It was May when he left, June when he found what he was looking for.

* * *

"Is it still there?" A red head asked another pair of reds.

"Wonder what it is?" The second asked, observing the swirling black vortex closer.

"Think we should throw Ron in?" Asked the third.

Ron backed away from the twins. Not liking their, not liking what they would call, brilliant idea.

"Come on, could be fun." Fred grabbed Ron's arm.

"Fun, yeah right." Ron tried to struggle.

"Uh I think we have a problem here." George got his brother's attention. "Well this is new." Before them were eight shadow figure with beady yellow eyes. Behind them something bigger popped into existence. It was huge, taller than them with a big belly. "Run!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Ron and Fred followed George, going back to the house. "Almost there!" Ron was going to make it until he tripped.

"Damn it Ron!" Fred and George stopped and tried to pick him up. The shadows kept coming closer, one of the smaller ones jumped at them. Ron pushed his brothers away, as light filled his hands and something took over. Instinct and the drive to survive.

Ron swung both his arms down, the light taking shape. In his right hand was a black key, The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the kanji for darkness. The keychain's token is a black three point crown. A grey chain-like design runs up the length of the blade and a purple diamond in the hilt. In his left was a white key. Its shaft displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprise the black's handle. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the kanji for light, corresponding to the black's kanji for darkness and the keychain's token was a yellow star.

"The hell?" Ron stared at the weapons in wonder.

"They stopped." Fred and George peered over Ron's shoulder. The small ones stopped charging, but the big one was still barreling their way.

A loud roaring was hear and something black fell from the sky and pulled up next to them. A man wearing a long black duster with the sleeves cut off, black zip-hoodie with no sleeves, red t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. "I'll take care of this." The man got off his bike, a light similar to Ron's appeared in his hands. He charged, then suddenly sped up and rushed to the other side of the garden. The large figure burst, followed by the smaller ones.

The man came back to the trio, he held up his right hand. "Sleeping Lion." Then his left. "Lionheart. These are the names for my keyblades. What are yours?" Ron looked down at his blades, utter confusion showing on his face. "It's not that hard, you know this."

"Oblivion." Ron spoke.

"The black one I'm guessing." The man vanished his blades. "And?"

"Oathkeeper." The blades vanished from Ron's hand. "How did I know that?"

"The blades give you the information you require, the problem is sorting through that information." The man pulled down his hood, revealing short buzzed brown hair, and blue eyes. "My name is Michael. My master ordered me to train you before he died." Michael held out his hand toward the bike, it vanished as well, reappearing as a keyblade in his right hand. "Fenrir, just so you know."

"What is going on out here!" A new voice entered the area.

"Your mother I assume?" The three nodded. "Lets go inside then, we have much to discuss."

* * *

"It's a little much to take in." The red haired woman set her tea down. Molly Weasley fit Michael's description for all mothers. Overly strict, wanting the best for her kids, full of love and concern for their well being.

"Yes it is. I remember my mother absolutely refusing letting me go train." Michael downed all his tea in one go.

"So what happened? You obviously managed to get to train." Molly asked.

"Oh I ran away from home to train." Michael shifted in his seat, talk of the past was a bit uncomfortable for him. "I'll say this much, Ron's curiosity will kick in and he will seek answers to the question I know without a doubt he has now. Answers, Mrs. Weasley, that will leave the burrow."

"What are you suggesting?" Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll get right to the point then ma'am." Michael stood up and moved to the window. "My master's family kicked me out, for to long they voiced their distaste for me in their home. Master Lucien was the only thing preventing my expulsion from the home. Now all I require some place to stay, perhaps nearby so Ron won't leave."

"Oh! Of course! By all means we have plenty of room." Mrs. Weasley went to the bottom of the stairs and called for her kids before returning to the kitchen. "How terrible for you to lose so much in one day. Do you know why they didn't like you?"

"They didn't really get the opportunity to kick me out actually. I had already had my things packed, but I knew they were going to kick me out. As for why they didn't like me….I don't really know." Michael scratched his chin, trying to think of some reason. "Guess they didn't like Americans."

"Yes mother." A young girl spoke. She stood next to her brothers.

"Michael, this is Ginny. You met Fred, George and Ron earlier." Molly turned her attention to her children. "Michael is going to be staying with us for awhile. Fred, George, no pranks. Ron, listen to your new teacher alright?"

"Yes ma'am." The three boys answered in unison.

"Outside," Michael moved from the window and out the door. "Now."

Ron, who was pushed out the door by his brothers and mother, quickly followed. "So, uh…."

"You know I said the exact same thing on my first day." Michael sat himself on the garden's stone wall, watching the fading sun. "Take a seat dude." Ron sat next to his new teacher. The two started talking, Michael was really listening to Ron, searching for something in his responses. "You have a strong heart Ron. You put your life on the line, for reasons that don't even concern you, just for the sake of your friends. Indeed, your light shines bright."

"What about you? How'd you summon your blades?" Ron asked.

"I was home alone, just relaxing and shit. When out of nowhere, this portal thing opens in my TV and these shadows start jumping out." Michael paused for a moment, the memory was faint, not entirely there. "The only thing I remember thinking was what these things would do to my family when they came home. I wanted to protect them at all cost. Even from a young age I wanted to protect everyone I could. I must have been ten at the time."

"Something tells me that's not entirely true." Ron looked up at the stairs, them having come out during their talk.

"Correct, I'll tell you in time. But I did have to fight. My instincts went into overdrive in that battle. Just like your instincts told you to strike earlier." Michael got off the wall and started walking back to the house. Ron quickly followed. "The key to training is to blend skill with instinct to form the perfect fighting machine. Get used to going to bed late and getting up early and sore."

* * *

"Ok!" Michael was pacing back and forth. He and Ron had just finished running and the young Weasley was panting on the ground. "First thing we'll do is some hand to hand combat, then we'll spar with our blades. After that we'll break and I'll tell you the rest then."

Michael stripped off his shirt. Ron saw what eight years of training could do. Michael was well toned, strong. He had a dragon tattoo that circled his chest twice an disappeared under his arm around the back then went over the right shoulder spiraling down with the head ending at his wrist. It ward a dark red with black underbelly. As much as his body screamed for him not to, Ron forced himself up. "Ok, take this stance." Ron stood sideways, feet equidistant apart, knees bent. His arms were held up, bent at the elbow, his right fist closed.

For the next few hours Michael kicked Ron's ass, but he called it teaching. "So what exactly am I learning?" Ron asked from his position on the ground.

"Its called CQC. And I'm teaching you this because there will be times when you will have to use it, times you can't use magic. Like you can't use magic around muggles correct?" Ron nodded. "At least now you'll be able to do something without that crappy piece of wood."

Michael pulled Ron to his feet. "Come on, draw your swords. This is where it gets fun." The keyblade Master and apprentice circled each other. Michael held Fenrir straight out toward Ron.

Ron was the first to move, charging Michael while swinging Oathkeeper. Michael parried the attack and blocked Ron's strike with Oblivion. "Right then." Michael flipped backward, putting some distance between the two. "You got some power behind those blows man. But strength alone won't cut it!" The two fought for hours, forgetting about lunch entirely.

"Enough," Ron dropped to one knee, keeping himself up only by Oblivion. "I'm tired."

"Boys, time for dinner." Molly called from the house. Vanishing their blades and putting their shirts on they made their way into the house.

"Hope your ready for magic after dinner Ron." Michael said before digging into his food. He finished quickly. "Delicious meal Mrs. Weasley. If you'll excuse me I need to prepare some things."

Outside he dug into his duster pocket, pulling out seven glass orbs. He tossed them into the air, where they glowed blue and hung there. Michael aimed his right arm at one of the orbs. "Firaga." A large fireball shoot out and destroyed the orb, the splash damage took out two more. "Good."

Ron came out into the fading light a bit later and stopped in front of Michael. "I already know magic."

"Wand please." Michael demanded. Reluctantly, Ron gave over his wand thinking Michael would just inspect it. He wasn't prepared for when Michael broke it in half. "Now then, apparently you'll have to relearn how to use all your spells without a wand. This will have the benefit of making you stronger, as well as your ministry won't be able to track your magic usage."

Ron, who was angry, calmed down quickly. Michael's reasoning was really good. "I want to see it."

"Alright." Michael raised his arm. "Thundaga." Lightning struck all around them, shattering every orb. "Now we'll just start with a simple fireball. Just aim, and say fire all the while controlling your magic in your hand. Now it'll be harder because you don't have a wand as focus point, but I know you can do this. Just practice. Remember, nothing good ever comes easy."

"Got it." Michael left his student to work, seating himself on the ground and sat against the stone wall. From his bag, which obviously had been charmed to be endless, he pulled out a book. He undid the seal on it and started reading, every now and then glancing up at his student.

Ron tried his best to not get frustrated. Trying for over an hour and the most he could get was a spark before it exploded in his face. Ron watched as Michael pulled out a cigar, lighting it with a black zippo. That gave him an idea. "The spark is the start. I stop pushing energy at the spark."

"Now you're getting it." Michael said. Ron pumped out the magic. It sparked and burned bright but he kept pushing. "Fire needs fuel to survive. Now give it that last push."

"Fire!" The fireball shot out taking out the closest orb. Michael clapped his hands as Ron started to stagger. "I did it." Ron fell backward.

"And good night." Michael waved his hand toward the orbs and they fused into one and floated to his hand. Going back to his things he sealed his book, put it back in the bag, put the orb in his coat pocket, put his coat and bag on then picked up Ron.

Inside everyone looked focused on them. "Shhh, he's had a rough day." Michael said in a whisper. He tossed Ron into his room, not caring where he landed, before going to his. He had expanded the room with magic. There was a small coffee table in the center, flanked by two couches and an ornate carpet underneath. A fireplace against the wall, above that a flat screen TV. A bookshelf against the back wall. Stairs lead to the small area where his bed is. The floor was wooden, and the walls a dark green. Another table against the wall he set his bag down on it. A quick movement of his hand and books and other objects flew out of it. "I really should have finished this yesterday.

Two suits of Roman Legion armor stood next to the fireplace. Books filled the bookshelf, vials of potions and ingredients placed themselves on the table. A guitar sat in the corner, a sword rack hung on the wall near the bottom of the stairs. "Need to make that bigger." Michael stretched out the TV more. "Just a little….there." Silencing the room he grabbed a remote off the coffee table and turned on the stereo that was on the small beside table upstairs. He worked long into the night, making potions, elixirs. Writing notes for Ron to study in his spare time.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." Michael shot up in his seat. Ron was standing over him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just fell asleep." Michael picked up a vial of purple liquid.

"Ugh, potions." Ron spat out the word. "Hate potions."

"No one could ever hate potions." Michael stood up, drank the potion put it down, picked up another. "Take a seat." Ron sat on the couch, Michael across from him. "Tell me why you _think_ you hate potions."

"Potions class at Hogwarts is terrible. I've always had problems with it. And Snape is a major pain. Horrible professor." Michael nodded along as Ron spoke.

"You just have a horrible teacher. Nothing I can't correct." Michael handed Ron the potion vial. "Drink it. It's good for the body, and it helps with the soreness I know without a doubt you feel." Ron eyed the potion warily and was about to object, but a glare from Michael made him drink it quickly. It didn't taste that bad, a little bitter, but not bad.

"So what brutal training do you have in mind today?" Ron asked, moving to stand in the doorway as Michael ran upstairs.

"Well we'll continue the CQC and sparring till lunch. Then we'll eat." Michael threw off his shirt and put on a black muscle shirt. "After lunch we'll take a road trip. My vehicles are coming in on a cargo ship from Italy. Maybe I'll let you drive home."

* * *

After breakfast, the Weasleys said goodbye to their father Arthur. Outside Michael transformed Fenrir into the motorcycle and summoned a new blade. "This is Chaos Reaper. This is the original keyblade I summoned all those years ago." Chaos Reaper was a large black and red keyblade. The shaft was black with a red chain design on it. The teeth were two blades on the bottom, four on the top with a blue eye with a black slit in it. The handle was red and the guard black. The keychain was dark with the eye at the end.

Michael stuck Chaos Reaper into the ground before he and Ron started their warm-ups. Push-ups, sit-ups and then their run. Ron managed way better than he thought he would, the potion really took of some of the stiffness. After CQC and Keyblade sparring they went in for lunch. Michael finished quick and took a shower. He changed into dark jeans with a white belt, his muscle shirt, his boots and his sleeveless duster coat. "Ron lets go!"

"Just sign here." Michael signed his name. Before turning to Ron. The boy was in awe. Sports bike, Choppers, sports cars. Everything looked very expensive.

"Most of them are gifts. One I bought out of my own pocket. Each of them a happy memory, and some a funny story." Michael started shrinking them and put them in his endless bag, all but one. He left out an old styled mafia era, 1935 Buick 90 Limousine. "This is one of my favorites." It was black, with ivory white interior, modern radio and wooden dash. "Get in." Michael got in the backseat. "Bullet proof siding and glass, top of the line speakers. Can get louder than a Metallica concert in here."

"Uh…." Ron stood outside hesitant.

"Gotta learn sometime right? Get in." Ron nervously got in. "Ok! Gas on the right, break on the left. Don't worry about shifting because I made this an automatic." Michael explained the process of driving. "Good luck!"

Ron, after several minutes of not doing anything, turned on the car. Michael wanted to just scream, but he knew yelling wouldn't get them anywhere. Ron went slow at first, but the effect of music took over and he started driving faster. "That was amazing." Ron got out of the limousine back at The Burrow.

"See, it's awesome. We'll work that in somewhere." Michael shrunk the car. The two went inside and sat at the table.

"How was your trip?" Ginny sat herself next to Ron. He told her all about driving home. Ginny eyed the young man wearily out of the corner of her eye. She didn't trust him. She tried to get her mother to kick him out but she wouldn't.

"Is there something wrong?" Michael spoke. "Do in intrigue you in some way?" He glared at Ginny, who turned red at being discovered.

"I don't trust you." She said blatantly.

"I'm sorry you don't, but I don't care if you trust me or not." Michael stood up. "My job is to train Ron, all that matters is if he trusts me. I'll be down when dinner is ready."

"What the hell was that Gin?" Ron was mad.

"It's the truth. Just wait until Professor Dumbledore gets here and hear what he has to say." Ron paled. He was not looking forward to that. He quickly went upstairs to warn his teacher.

"Hey mate, open up." The door swung open and Ron stepped in. "Got some news." Ron told him about the arrival of Dumbledore. "And I want to apologize for my sister being a bitch."

"Don't mention it. And don't worry about Dumbledore. From what I've heard he can be quite understanding. We just have to not lie about anything, which I wasn't going to, and I'm sure he'll approve." Ron nodded. "Now I'm sure you've got summer homework so why don't I help you with that before Professor Dumbledore arrives."

* * *

They didn't get a lot done, with the short amount of time they had. But what they did get done Ron was able to do it easily with Michael's assistance. "I swear I should do work with music more often."

"Guess you're one of those types. I myself find it keeps me focused. Training with music also adds a whole new level of intensity to it." Michael nodded one final time before handing Ron's work back. "I think its time we went downstairs."

"I think it would be a good idea." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'll discuss it with him. After all it's his decision." Ron and Michael came downstairs. "I see this is the boy."

"I'm hardly what you would call a boy anymore, sir." Michael added the sir as if it were an afterthought. In fact it was.

"My apologies. Now I understand you've taken quite an interest in young Ronald." Dumbledore gestured for them to take a seat. "Might I inquire as to why?"

"It's the keyblades. A lot of power and no control could be dangerous." Michael nodded to Ron, who stood back up and summoned Oblivion. "There are those who are not trained and struggle more, and more than likely fall to darkness."

"That weapon looks a bit dark itself." Albus took in the sight of the blade. Ron just summoned Oathkeeper. "Two?"

"Yes, the Synch Blade ability. Allowing a person to summon more than one blade. Although possessing two right at the start is quite rare, it is not unheard of." Michael explained. "More than two can be used, but that is far more advanced. I still have yet to master it completely."

"Yes. As the saying goes, we never stop learning." Dumbledore observed Michael throughout the conversation. Michael carried himself with an aura of maturity, he always gave complete answers which were well thought out and often answered many of his questions before he could ask. The young man was calm, either because he had nothing to hide or wasn't afraid of the old wizard. Albus assumed it was both. "Now you said you posses more than one, how can one acquire multiple blades?"

"There is my original, which I summoned from the strength of my heart. The one I currently use now was my Master's. He willed it to me before he died. You can lend someone a keyblade, but it will eventually return to its master so no one can steal it. Willing it basically transfers ownership." Michael took a sip of water Mrs. Weasley brought out earlier. "But that's only half of it. The keyblade still could've rejected me and returned to the light to be summoned by someone else later. I also have two, which were given to me by my summon, who I'm sure Ron will meet later. Other blades I've received from fallen friends, and enemies. Those are some interesting stories."

"Fascinating." Albus stroked his beard. "What brought about the need for Keybearers?"

"Heartless." Ron spoke up. "Me and my brothers were attacked the other day. Several Shadows and a Large Body. If it wasn't for Michael my inexperience would've had us all killed."

"They are evil creatures. They want nothing more than to devour people's hearts, snuff out their light." Michael explained. "They are born from the darkness in people's hearts, and there is darkness within every heart." Albus saw a pained, dejected expression cross Michael's face for a second, as if some bad memory resurfaced.

"This is most interesting." Dumbledore said. "In all my years I've heard of nothing like this."

"It is a secret that is kept really well." Michael stood. "So you're lack of information isn't surprising. Ninety nine point nine percent of the world knows not of our existence, and the point one percent refuse to speak about out of fear." Michael downed the rest of the water. "We fear that may be changing. Attacks get bigger, more people involved. You can fool all of the people some of the time, but you can't fool all the people all the time."

"To true." Albus stood. "How many Keybearers are there still?"

"A lot less than I would like to have." Michael shook his head and sighed. "But our numbers have often been small. I think currently there are about five hundred in the world. Is that all Professor?"

"Not entirely." Professor Dumbledore moved toward the kitchen. "I would like to speak to you again after dinner if that would be alright?"

"Of course." Michael bowed lightly. "It'd be an honor to speak further with one of high standing such as yourself." Ron couldn't believe it. Michael handled Dumbledore and had the old wizard so intrigued he's eating out of his Master's hand. "You're wondering how I did that, correct?" Ron nodded. "It's called tact and subtlety. Sometimes you have to give people want in order to get what you want. And I gave Dumbledore exactly what he wanted."

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called. Ron watched his Master throughout dinner. Michael talked with just about everyone, complementing his mother's cooking, discussed magic with Dumbledore, suggested pranks to Fred and George. Though that last one was real subtle with the use of euphemisms and metaphors no one but the three of them picked up on. Though Michael thought Dumbledore did, but he was glad the old wizard had some sense of humor.

"Delicious as always Mrs. Weasley." Michael wore a content smile.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. She was surprised that Michael was so polite, mature and only eighteen. She noticed he was starting to effect Ron.

"Professor, would you like to join Ron and I for Ron's magic lesson?" Michael asked. The old wizard got up and followed the two, curious. "Ok Ron, blast'em down!" Michael threw the training orb high into the air where it split apart. As the glowing orbs fell Ron shot fireballs at them.

"What happened to your wand Ronald?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Don't need it." Ron let out a sigh as five orbs floated just about his height. He only blasted two before they reached the ground. "Gaining use of a Keyblade increased my magic about a hundred fold. Only thing I require is relearning my spells."

"Don't get disgruntled Ron. You haven't master aiming yet. Honestly I was surprised you hit two." Michael lit up a cigar. "I didn't even hit one when my master did that the first time."

"Master Michael…" Michael's raised hand stopped Dumbledore.

"Just Michael please. I am strong yes, but I am far from being a Master." Michael sat himself on the stone wall.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit." Dumbledore did believe Michael deserved the title. One doesn't get tasked to train another without being well skilled. "Michael, I believe you will be far more involved with me in the future." Confusion was expressed in Michael's features. "Evil lurks in this country. As you said heartless are born of darkness. We'll need a bit more light on our side."

"What are you purposing?" Michael exhaled smoke from his nostrils.

"I'm offering you a position at Hogwarts. That way when Ron returns you can continue to train him. Plus earn quite a considerable pay." Dumbledore knew what Michael's response would be, but he knew there was nothing like the incentive of money to insure a favorable response.

"Deal." Michael answered quickly and took a long drag.

"Anything you'll need specifically you can mail to me and I'll go over it." Dumbledore repressed at Michael's enthusiastic answer, happy that he didn't lose his entire childish innocence.

"What I need right now is a celebratory drink." The young warrior put out his cigar, it being reduce to a stub. "Can you approve that?" Dumbledore smiled and the two walked back to the house and the two drank. "To Hogwarts!" They toasted. Dumbledore, who stopped after two drinks, watched as Michael drank himself into oblivion.

"Ronald." Dumbledore's call stopped Ron from training. "I think that's enough today. Seems your instructor had a few to many." Ron watched Michael slump against the table more than a little sloshed.

"Eh right, hehe." Ron fused the training orbs with a wave of his hands and levitated it to his hand. "At least he isn't to serious."

"I was just thinking that same thing Ronald." Albus smiled at the two. "A shame when one grows up too fast. Glad to know he can handle pressure well." The two took Michael to his room, Dumbledore marveled at it. The small potions station had top of the line equipment, the suits of armor he thought was a nice touch. "Nice model cars on the mantle."

"Those aren't models, they're real just shrunk down for easier transport." Ron started carrying the drunk young man up the stairs. Dumbledore raised an eye brow. More intrigued by the young warrior. He went over to the bookshelf. He found William Shakespeare, J. R. R. Tolkien, Edgar Allen Poe and a few other famous authors. Though some of the books made him curious as they were bound in chains.

"Can you, perchance, explain this?" Albus held up an chained book.

"Oh, he sealed it. Making sure no one who is not supposed to possess it could get it open." Ron came back downstairs. "I think it's keyed to his magical signature, which is impossible to duplicate."

"You've learned so much in such a short amount of time. That young man is truly remarkable." Dumbledore pulled out two sheets of paper. "Ronald, I was wondering if you could sign this?"

"What is it?" Dumbledore place the other sheet on the coffee table.

"It's a contract. Michael will have several duties once he arrives at Hogwarts." Dumbledore started toward the door. "And if for some reason he appoints you his assistant, it guarantees payment for your cooperation and services." As the old wizard exited he heard the sound of quill to paper.

* * *

"Ow, my head." Michael stumbled down the stairs as he made his way to the potion station. He quickly whipped up a potion and downed the bright blue liquid quickly. "Ah Hangover Drink, by far the greatest potion discovery ever."

Halfway through the summer Ron had mastered Fire and moved onto Fira as well the basics of Blizzard and Thunder and his other school spells. The CQC spars went for longer, as did the Keyblade spars. Ron started using one keyblade, just because. He almost always uses two but as Michael said. "Better to know it and not need it, than need it and not know it." Michael also introduced fake Heartless. "Basically they are empty shells that act like real Heartless. This way you can understand their tactics and have some knowledge on what to do when you encounter the real deal." These fake Heartless allowed Michael to join in. The two Keybearers started to develop a special style, where if one was duel wielding and the other wasn't, they'd toss a Keyblade back and forth to each other. At this stage it was very sloppy and needed a ton of work.

"Time to summon!" Michael yelled after their warm-up. He had the Lion Keyblades stuck into the ground, about four feet between them. A green light formed in his right hand as he slammed it into the ground. An intricate pattern spread out on the ground as Michael placed himself between the blades. There was a loud, lion like roaring as a figure slowly faded into existence.

The man had long, brown hair, black gloves, black shoes each with a zipper lining it, silver Lion head necklace and white shirt and his short sleeved black jacket with a white fur collar. The jacket bears red wings on the back, and has a red lion head symbol on each shoulder. He wears three brown belts on his left and right forearm and has three black buckles on his right thigh and left thigh. His black pants also sport a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg, two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, all of which are quite loose except for one, a black one worn properly around his waist. His eyes are blue and he has a distinctive scar, which runs diagonally across the bridge of his nose. His weapon was a hybrid gun and sword. A long grey blade with a revolver handle. The blade had the man's signature lion head on it, the lion head also on the end of a keychain. "Ron, meet Squall Leonhart." Squall looked about twenty four, but something about him made him seem way older.

"Whose the brat?" Squall asked, very blunt showing his uncaring attitude.

"Ignore his attitude, I usually do." Michael cast a glare at Squall. "Anyway, I sometimes summon him into battle, or spar. He is also the one who gave me the lion keyblades. Now this brings us to getting you a summon. I have several stone here are all locked. Now you some are able to be used by anyone, but they're usually weak and I have none of those with me. You need to find one that recognizes your strength, one that is willing to grow with you." Michael laid out the stones. "Run your hand over them, see which reacts."

Ron did as instructed, placing his hand over each of the ten stones. "Nothing." Michael clapped his hands and a white portal opened.

"Step through please." The three went into the portal, which brought them to a dark place. It was a beach, a light was low in the sky almost touching the horizon, the sand was black, dark water washed the shore and strange coral jutting out everywhere. "Welcome to the Dark Meridian. The place between Darkness and Light."

"Humph, this is where you got me isn't it?" Squall place his gun blade on his back.

"Oh shut up you." Michael cleared his throat. "Sometimes when someone has a strong enough heart they can save themselves from darkness. But they have no control over where they end up, most end up here. There could even be previous keyblade wielders here. Find a stone. I'll be back in an hour." Michael and Squall stepped through the portal, leaving Ron.

* * *

"Been all over this damn beach and didn't find a single freakin' thing." That's another thing Ron picked up from Michael, he was cursing more. Ron let out a sigh as he saw the portal opening. "Better…hey wait a minute." A faint red glow in the water caught his eye. He dove and grabbed it before coming ashore. Michael watched as the red light got brighter. Ron's instinct took over. He squeezed the light, the stone cracked. He tossed it in front of him and it hovered there. He stuck Oblivion into it and turned it before lifting the blade up. A dark cloud exited the light, it produced a new figure. "Who're you?"

"Vincent. Vincent Valentine." Vincent is a man physically in his late 20s, and stands roughly six feet tall. He has crimson eyes and long black hair that streams about a bit wildly at times. He wears a red band over his head with his bangs emerging over it. Vincent's most distinctive feature is his tattered red cape, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape, Vincent's attire is black with several straps and buckles. Vincent wears a holster for his gun against his right leg, and pointed metallic boots. He also wears a golden gauntlet on his left arm. His weapon of choice is the Cerberus, it is a triple-barreled, tripled-chambered revolver, ornamented with scrollwork patterns, a small dog's head in place of the iron sights on each barrel, and a silver chain in the shape of a three-headed dog with a wing hanging from the end of the grip with a brown wooden handle and golden hammer.

Michael said only one word. "Awesome."

"Here, take this." Vincent handed Ron a keychain. It turned into a new blade. It was small, the teeth were a pair of dragon like jaws. The shaft was black with a tribal arrow pointing up from the hilt. The handle was black and the guard was dark grayish blue with three notches on each side and the bottom of the guard angles out with the same three notches. The keychain was short, only three black chain links and the token was a small blue stone with two spikes on either side, one spike out the bottom and two spikes on top extending past the first pair.

"Amazing." Ron looked at his new sword with awe. Then he caught Michael's _'well-what-the-hell-is-it'_ look. "Dark Biter."

* * *

A 1965 Camaro pulled up outside the Leaky Cauldron. It was a bright white with two dark red racing strips down the top, the rims were red and so was the interior. Two males exited the car. One had on a sleeveless duster button only in the chest revealing dark blue jeans, white studded belt and black combat boots. He seemed unaffected by the rain.

The other male had khaki pants, a horrendous sweater with the letter R on it and brown shoes. The other male considered this a problem and the two set off to fix it. "I just need to do a little banking, then we're off." Inside Diagon Alley Michael went to Gringotts. "Wait here."

He waited for a half hour, Michael would be back in about…"Well, well, well what do we have here? Poor Weasel begging outside a bank?" Ron groaned loudly and punched one of Gringotts' columns. He didn't not want to deal with this right now. So he handled it they way his master would.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Ron cursed loudly, trying to get anyone nearby's attention.

"My, use that language around your mother?" A man stood next to Draco's group, which consisted of Crabb, Goyle, Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson. "But I guess the poor always have bad manners.

"You better watch it before I decide to kick your ass all the way up the alley and back." Ron growled.

"Tough talk Weasel." Ron noticed Nott, Crabb and Goyle and him. Crabb in front, Nott on the left, Goyle on the right. Ron turned his head, cracking it, then turned it the other way to get another loud crack. Nott moved in first and tried to hold Ron, who grabbed Nott's wrist and pulled the boy closer. With his right hand Ron pulled Theo into his knee, then head butted him. He was moving quickly, Crabb was moving in. A strong punch to the face knocked him down.

Crabb was next, trying to tackle Ron. The young keyblade warrior turned to the right and Crabb missed, but Ron punched him in the gut with his right hand, then brought his right up and backhanded Crabb.

The big guy was next. He stepped up to punch Ron, but he spun left into Goyle and elbowed him in the face. Ron went around Goyle's left side and kick the back of his knee. Ron put his right leg between Goyle's right arm and back of his head. Ron bent the arm back over his leg, effectively breaking it with a loud crack. Ron stripped off his sweater after finishing Goyle by dropping his elbow down on the face. He faced the two Malfoys and Parkinson. He tossed his sweater behind him. He looked intimidating, newly formed muscles, the rain crashing over him.

Ron stood there, in just his white muscle shirt in the rain, breathing heavily._ 'This is what Michael was talking about. Adrenalin, instinct, technique all fused into one fighting machine. Feels great.'_ Ron knew what he did was far from perfect, but he was happy with it. "Who's tough now?"

Lucius raised his wand. A faint yellow at the tip. A white bolt to the chest knocked Lucius through the big display window of one of the stores. "Tsk tsk. For shame. Attacking someone in public, even going so far as attempt to use magic on an unarmed person." Lucius slowly crawled out of the window. Michael surveyed the damage. "Not bad."

"Look out!" Ron stepped around Michael and raised his fist which brought up a shield. Lucius' spell bounced off the shield and knocked him down the alley.

"Protego wasn't it?" Ron nodded. "Nice. I think we're done here, but first." Michael took three light green vials out of his duster's inside pocket and dumped the contents on each other the unconscious boys.

As Ron passed Draco and Pansy he pointed with his right index and middle fingers and bent his thumb, keeping the other fingers closed. Then he winked. "Catch ya later."

"That was so fucking epic!" Michael yelled from the passenger's seat when the two made it to the car. "Man you pick up on things fast Ron. The way you just moved, so seamless, effortless! Oh god that was fucking awesome!" Michael patted Ron on the back. "Fuckin' A dude! You are a natural born fighter!"

"What can I say?" Ron shrugged before turning on the car. "Now where?"

* * *

Ron looked at his reflection. He now was wearing a dark orange t-shirt, black jeans, black steel-toed boots with the steel on the outside, a dark red belt with brass knuckle belt buckle. He wore a duster coat like Michael but kept the sleeves.

The duo were in Michael's room upstairs. The area had enough room for a bed pushed against the wall, with enough room for three people to be standing shoulder to shoulder from the bed to the guard railing. A dresser was against the wall to the bed's right with tall mirror hung on the wall on the bed's left. There was a door leading to a bathroom on the other wall. "So?" Ron asked.

"I'm fucking brilliant." Was all Michael said.

* * *

"Ron, your not training today." Ron stopped eating. "You get the day off." Ron didn't even make it halfway through the morning before he burst into his master's room bored.

"Even Vincent refused to spar with me! He loves shooting at me!" Ron fell backward over the arm of the couch and side.

Michael sighed and place the test-tube in the test-tube holder. He was wearing a white lab coat and big green gloves that go up to his elbows and a pair of goggles. "See that?" Michael pointed to the corner. Ron nodded. "Take it, go upstairs, and learn to play it." Ron grabbed the ESP Alexi Sawtooth guitar. It was two-tone white and red. The inside being white, edges red. The neck was black with silver Xs evenly spaced out on the neck. When Ron was upstairs Michael cast Silencio as to not be disturbed. By the end of the day Ron had a basic understanding of the instrument. Now he had something to do when Michael gave him days off.

* * *

Ginny glared at Michael from across the table. He hadn't looked up from his book in twenty minutes so she thought she was safe. Ron kept mouthing that he'll smack her upside the head if she kept doing it. "Your face will freeze like that naturally if you keep doing that." Michael spoke up.

Ginny sat there with here mouth open. He hadn't even been looking and he knew the whole time. Ron, Fred and George were laughing at her, Michael was chuckling lightly. "Ron! Hermione and Harry are here!" Michael slammed the book closed and lightly placed it on the table. He glared at all four of them.

"Tell no one about our abilities. They are to be kept secret as long as possible." Michael lowered the temperature of the room to give his words more effect. Ron wasn't fazed. Michael often lowered the temperature for an added intimidation effect. It worked to. Ron wished he had did it that day in Diagon Alley when he thought back on it.

"Harry!" Hermione gave her friend a hug. She meet up with him outside The Burrow. "How was your summer so far?"

"Horrible. But you know, the usual stuff happened so same as every year." Harry knocked on the door. They heard Mrs. Weasley call to Ron. "She's probably waking him up." Hermione was about to comment when the door opened. Ron stood there, he looked different and wearing muggle clothing. A white t-shirt and dark blue baggy jeans that hung a little low showing grey boxers and black socks.

"Hey you guys." He and Hermione hugged briefly. "How was summer?" Ron pulled Harry into what Michael showed him as a bro-hug. The trio went inside as Mrs. Weasley came downstairs. She greeted them and rushed them all into the kitchen.

"Fuck." Michael said under his breath. He had forgotten about them coming. _'There goes the day.'_ He thought. _'Well maybe not the entire day.'_

"Harry, Hermione. This is Michael, Ron's friend. He'll also be working at Hogwarts." Michael nodded a greeting. "Would you like anything to eat dears."

Harry and Hermione sat down after asking for food. They were about to question Ron about Michael when the object of their curiosity got up. "Ron, CQC, outside, now."

Ron got up from the table. Hermione grabbed his wrist. "What about breakfast?"

"Already ate." In Hermione's shock he broke out of her grip and exited the kitchen. The twins moved to the window.

"Think they're going to skip warm-up and get right to fighting?" Fred asked.

"They only did that a few times so I wouldn't bet on it." George responded. "Who you think will win this time?"

"Boys! Get back to the table." Their mother ordered. "And Michael's told you several time, you can't win a spar."

* * *

Ron ducked under a high spinning kick. Michael back flipped over Ron's follow up leg sweep. Michael grabbed Ron's arm when he punched, put his legs around the Ron's neck and twisted, pulling Ron to the ground. "You tapping?" Ron, who couldn't answer because his face was in the ground, tapped Michael's leg.

"Damn." After standing Ron rubbed his left shoulder and rotated it.

"Dude I made you eat grass." Michael laughed.

"That was a good move." The two bumped fists. "So now what? We can't use our Keyblades, my homework is done."

"Just chill man, a nice break would be good." Michael produce a cigar. "You can go inside, better face the chopping block now and get it over with."

Ron's response was a grunt and he went into the house. "Harry did you see that?" Harry's mouth hung open. The spar caught their attention halfway through their meal.

"Where did he meet this guy?" Harry asked. He was concerned when Ron would barely write, and it seemed he was holding back information. "I mean seriously, that isn't normal."

"What is normal for wizards?" Ron reentered the kitchen. "I met this guy in Diagon Alley. He was being hassled by Malfoy and his stupid gang of apes. He completely smashed them." Ron patted himself on the back for a good lie.

"How old is he?" Hermione asked.

"He's eighteen." Ron answered. Mrs. Weasley placed a glass of juice in front of Ron. "Thanks mum." Ron slowly drank as he either answered or avoided questions.

"So he doesn't like Malfoy either huh?" Harry had a smirk.

"Well if he didn't he does now." Ron remembered what Michael told him while they're were shopping after Ron's fight at Diagon Alley. _'If those guys give you trouble just break their freakin necks.'_

"Where's he from? Harry asked.

"Buffalo. It's in the States." Ron answered. Thanking Merlin he went over this with Michael before hand.

Hermione snorted. "Well that explains a lot." Hermione missed Ron's glare as she was distracted by the door opened. Michael stood in the door way, dropped the cigar down and stomped on it and exhaled a long cloud a smoke.

"Harry and Hermione right?" He would've been right, had he not pointed to the wrong people. Ron slapped his forehead, muttering something along the lines of _'oh-my-god.'_

"Well this is a good start." Ginny said as she left the table.

* * *

"So what are we walking all the way out here for? I mean serious I could've driven there by now." Michael asked Arthur.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." In a few minutes they were all standing around…

"Is that a boot?" Ron asked.

"Get the man a prize! He is correct." Michael smacked Ron on the back. "Way to state the obvious dude."

"Hello there!" Someone called.

"Isn't that Cedric Diggory from school?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah, guess that's his father." Harry responded. They five young men, Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Michael, sighed as the watched Hermione and Ginny swoon over Cedric. "Women huh?"

"Yeah." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And this must be Harry?" Mr. Diggory came over and shook the scarred boy's hand. "Nice to meet you. Heard you lost to my boy here in Quidditch last year."

"Dad, I told you. Dementors attacked the pitch." Cedric said, trying to apologize for his father.

"Yeah Harry told me about that. Horrible what happened, Gryffindor would've won for sure." Michael gave a thumbs up to Harry. "You know, Harry being the better seeker and all."

"And who is this? Dear Merlin Arthur, you didn't have another one did you?" Mr. Diggory stepped closer to Michael. "This one is trouble, doesn't respect anyone."

"Yeah well, I believe respect has to be earned." Michael was ready to blast this man into the next country if he didn't back off.

"Why don't we just go?" Arthur decided it was best to move on before the violence escalates.

"You're friend is a strange one." Cedric said to Harry and Ron. They just grunted and grabbed onto the boot.

* * *

"Feels like I just got a boot to the head." Michael shook off the dizziness of going through a port key.

"You have got to teach me how to portal." Ron, who had gotten up, fell back down.

"World Cup in Italy was nothing like this." Michael commented on the chaos going on. The group had long since set up their tent. He was about to speak when an odd sensation took over, Ron looked up toward the door.

"Feel that?" Ron asked

Michael himself shivered "There's Veela around here. Lets introduce ourselves." Michael and Ron were about to exit the tent when Hermione appeared in front of them.

"Oh no you don't." Michael just snapped his fingers in her face and she collapsed. Ron told Harry that Hermione had fallen asleep, and put her in a chair. Harry just yelled back an ok.

"Ok where are they?" Michael and Ron were heading toward the pitch.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Michael's thumbs up was the go ahead to ask. "How could we sense them all the way from our tent, and why aren't we going crazy?"

"Very good questions Ron. First one is our enhanced senses. This is attributed to the Keyblades again." Michael's pace quickened, he knew where they were. "As for why we aren't effected by them is because…well I….ok so I don't have an exact answer to that question. I just like to think I have better self control than others. Don't get me wrong, I want to see them, I just won't go to extreme lengths to impress them."

The Veela were standing in the pitch near the entryway, their practice for the evening's game ended about five minutes ago so they were just talking. When a loud crash and a red headed boy fell right in front of him. He was bare chested and well toned, but not as well as the other man walked up next to him. "Seems we have an audience now."

Ron picked himself off the ground. "Ladies." He gave them a wink.

"I would like to apologize. We weren't interrupting anything I hope?" Michael said.

The Keyblade duo heard whispers. "There's something wrong with them." and "They're not reacting."

"Yes. The Veela charm is useless against us." One of the Veela stepped forward. She had tan skin, long ebony hair and blue eyes and appeared to be twenty four. The sight almost made Michael drop to his knees.

"So what brings you here?" She said with an Italian accent.

'_Oh I like.'_ _**"Just training. Nothing special."**_ Michael said in perfect Italian. The woman grabbed Michael by the arm and walked to the side to talk privately.

Ron was turning red. The Veela were giggling behind him. He remembered something Michael said. _'Either man up or shut up and get the fuck out!'_ He got his blushing under control and turned to face the beautiful woman. "Hey."

To the Veela he came off as not interested, which got them riled up. "What's your name?" One asked.

"Ronald. Ronald Weasley." He was surprised how deep his voice sounded, but he chalked it up to the moment and him wanting to sound more mature. He glanced to his master, he was still talking to the woman. The two were standing really close to each other. "And how are you lovely ladies doing this fine day?"

Some smiled, others looked over him. One grew bold, deciding to stake a claim. "Hello Ronald." The young Weasley gave her all his attention. "My name is Arianna." She was a little taller than him, probably about twenty years old. She had short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"What a lovely name." Ron gulped, apparently loudly as Arianna giggled at him.

"I think this guy needs to have a life experience." Michael said as he walked by, his left arm around the woman's waist his right held her hands. "Later Ron." Arianna took Ron by the hand and smiled at him.

* * *

Ron and Michael were outside the pitch, the group of Veela waving at them. The duo waved back before the ladies reentered to get ready for the match. "I want one." Ron said to Michael.

"No." Was the American's response.

The two walked back to the tent. "You are the best teacher ever." Ron declared.

"I am pretty awesome aren't I?" Michael held the tent flap open for Ron before going inside. "So what was her name?"

"Arianna." Ron was in a daze. "And you?"

"Celia." Michael lit a cigar.

* * *

"Great match." Ginny said as the group entered the tent. Everyone was talking about it, plays, saves, the Veela cheerleaders. Though Ron and Michael had talked as if they had personal experience. Hermione shook her head, no way that would happen.

"Ron, there's someone here to see you." Mr. Weasley opened the tent. A beautiful girl walked in.

"Arianna? What's up?" Ron stood up.

"Just here to see if you want to go to a celebratory party." Arianna smiled. "Celia also wished for your presence Michael."

"Who am I to deny such a lovely lady?" Michael exited the tent. Ron, blushing with a bit of embarrassment, left with Arianna.

Fred, snapping out of his stupor, was the first to speak. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

* * *

Michael was '_busy'_ with Celia, after explaining why it would _'never'_ work. She understood, she was planning on doing the same thing. Turns out she's engaged. Ron in the meantime found himself locked in a room, only to emerge half hour later without a shirt. It was one hell of party.

But like all good things it came to an end. With people running and screaming. Michael and Ron ran outside the Veela tent, finding people in masks walking around. Dark Balls floated next to them and a strange formation forming in the sky. "Heartless!" Michael growled and drew Fenrir. Ron had Oblivion and Oathkeeper and the two charged into battle.

"Where's Ron!" Hermione Yelled.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." George answered. They heard the screaming and ran like everybody else.

* * *

Michael kicked a masked man in the chest, knocking the man back. He dodged a green light and sunk his blade into another man's chest. A Dark Ball appeared behind him and he cut it down with a slash. Another green light came and he shot a bolt out of his Keyblade, the attacks cancelled each other out. "What?"

"You know not our capabilities." A bright light covered Fenrir making the blade longer and he cut the masked man's arms off and stabbed him in the stomach. Michael raised Fenrir up, shooting a beam of light at the mark. In vanished, but in it's place was an outline of a keyhole. "Whoops, can't have that appear yet." Michael hid the keyhole. "Can't go having the worlds connecting when they're not ready."

* * *

Ron stepped on a Dark Ball and into the air, cutting down four more before landing on the ground. His keyblades in a reverse grip he stabbed behind him and into another dark ball. He took in his surroundings, Auroras were moving around taking out the masked men but they just apparated away. Gazing up he saw the mark replaced by a keyhole and Oblivion tried forcing itself up.

"Are you all alright?" Arthur asked the kids after the Auroras left them alone after thinking they cast the mark.

"Yes, but what about Ron and Michael?" Harry asked.

"We're fine." Ron said. His and Michael's face were covered with blood. "More importantly what about you?" The group reentered their tent, surprised that it wasn't destroyed.

"Well this completely ruined my evening." Michael said before he went to bed.

* * *

Ron had his trunk packed. Today was they day, returning to Hogwarts. "Got everything?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. You?" Ron looked over at Harry's trunk.

"Yeah I got it all." Ron was about to leave when Harry grabbed his shoulder. "Hey mate can we talk?"

"Yeah sure." Ron sat on his trunk. "What's on your mind?"

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean the attack at the World Cup was pretty intense. And it was just the two of you." Ron chuckled.

"Don't worry mate. If I wasn't alright I would have said something." Ron grabbed his trunk. "Don't you know me by now?"

"I do know you." Harry grabbed his trunk as well. "That's why I'm worried."

* * *

The platform was overly crowded. Michael watched young students cry and cling to their parents. "Fucking noobs." Michael stomped on the butt of his cigar and shifted his position on his motorcycle, Fenrir. Finally the Weasleys came through the barrier. "About time."

"Sorry. Sister and Hermione took forever to get ready." Ron and Michael bumped fits. "You know how it goes."

"Indeed, I do. Anyway I'll be taking my leave. See you at Hogwarts." Michael revved Fenrir, scaring the little kids and capturing everyone's attention. "Peace!" Michael drove the bike off the platform and onto the track, taking off down the train's path.

* * *

"That man, so barbaric." Hermione muttered as they made their way down the train trying to find a compartment.

A compartment they passed opened. "Hey guys." The trio, and Ginny, turned around. "Over here."

"Hey Neville." The group entered. "You excited to be going back?"

"Yeah. Can't wait." Neville turned to Ron. "Hey, anymore incidents in Diagon Alley?"

"You were there?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it was so wicked the way you handled Malfoy's goons." Ron could feel the stares from his two friends. "They didn't know about that did they?"

"Ron!" Hermione glared. "Explain."

"Ok it's pretty straight forward. I got into a fight with Nott, Crabb and Goyle." Ron smiled at the memory.

"You should've seen the way he knocked them out and stare down Draco and his father." Neville talked about the fight, the compartment door opening stopped him right at the part where Michael intervened.

"Well if it isn't the losers." Malfoy chided.

"My how easily you forget the past Draco." Ron stood up, shrugging off his duster. "We are in no mood for you right now. So I suggest you leave." Crabb and Goyle ran the minute Ron stood up. Ron stepped out of the compartment and closed the door. _'Note to self, learn locking spell.'_

Pansy stared right up at Ron, he was towering over her. She took in his appearance, he was more defined than last time. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but rage. She thanked every deity she thought because that anger was directed at Draco. "I'll just be going then." She ran back down the train.

Draco went for his wand, but Ron's hand around his throat had him pinned to the wall. Inside the four watched the scene unfold, though they could only see silhouettes. "Get out of my sight." Ron dropped Draco, the blonde Slytherin quickly moved away.

"Well done Ron." Harry nodded approvingly.

"I was hoping you'd at least punch him in the throat." Ginny pouted, disappointed. Hermione shook her head. This was not how she expected Ron to act.

* * *

"Greetings everyone!" Albus' voice silenced the hall. I'd like to welcome your all to another year here at Hogwarts. Now…" Ron blocked out Dumbledore, focusing more on the dark figure lounging with his feet up on the staff table, his hood was up so no one could see his face and a cigar was slowly burning in his mouth. "Now another new addition to our staff, please welcome Professor Michael." The students started applauding, but Michael didn't get up. He was sleeping.

He jolted awake when the teacher next to him. Everyone laughed when he fell out of the chair. "Fucking hell." He cursed loudly. "What?"

"Nothing, you may sit back down." Michael's response to Albus was a grunt and he sat down before removing his hood. "Now I would like to inform you all of a special event, taking place here this year." Michael smirked as everyone started murmuring the possibilities.

'_Children are so impatient.' _Michael thought.

"The Tri Wizard Tournament!" Albus cheered. "Representatives from two school, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, will be arriving here next week to compete in the tournament."

"Oh this'll be fun." Ron smirked.

"Fuckin' A." Michael chuckled.


	2. School Is Now In Session

Ron silently ate the welcoming feast, with surprisingly better manners than usual, to the shock of his house mates. Something Michael _literally_ beat into him. His thoughts were on the upcoming tournament and what his master might drag him into. The young blade apprentice watched as his master put out his cigar and left the great hall, more than likely to his room. And it wasn't long until the students were dismissed.

"Hey Ron!" Seamus patted Ron on the shoulder. "Is it true what you did in Diagon Alley?"

"He'll tell the story in the dorms." Harry pushed Ron up the staircase, cutting off his explanation, to Gryffindor Tower. After giving the password the five fourth year Gryffindor boys went up to their dorms. "Alright mate start telling."

"Alright. I was outside the bank waiting for my mate Michael to finish whatever the bloody hell he was doing. Malfoy and his apes come over and start talking." Ron, and Neville seeing as he was there, repeated the dialog. "Then Nott, Goyle and Crabbe started." Neville again assisted Ron. "Then Malfoy's father aims his wand at me. Michael fired a bolt at him knocking him into a store window. Then while we were talking he gets up and fires a spell but I blocked it and it goes back at him. Stupid arse."

"Our new professor is awesome. You should of seen some of the things he could do." Harry said, remembering the time he spent at the burrow.

"Wonder what he's teaching? Professor Moody is the new defense teacher." Everybody looked toward Ron.

"Even I don't know. All I know is Dumbledore was eager to hire him." Ron sat back on his bed after unpacking his things. "It's going to be a long year."

"I hear that mate." Harry sat on his bed observing his best friend. He had changed a lot over the summer and most of it or the better. Harry couldn't wait for what the rest of the year would reveal.

* * *

Michael poked his head into the fourth year boy dormitories at four in the morning and grinned mischievously. He charmed himself to silence his footsteps and he silenced the area around Ron's bed before stepping into the silenced area. He held a megaphone in his hand. "ATTENTION RONALD WEASLEY! WILL YOU PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron fell out of his bed. "What was that for?"

"It's time for morning workout, this was the most efficient way to wake you up." Michael explained.

"This was the most efficient way?" Michael remained quiet for a bit. "Well?"

"Okay maybe not, but it was funny for everyone involved. Alright maybe not everyone, just me. But that's the most important thing now isn't it?" Michael put a few things on Ron's small bedside table and went down to the common room to wait.

"Bloody bastard." Ron quickly put on a pair of black shorts and a white muscle shirt, and white sneakers. Downstairs he found Michael pacing with boredom. "Ready."

"Good. We're doing two laps around the lake before going to the great hall so lets hurry." By five o'clock they were in the Great Hall. All the tables were gone leaving just a big empty room. The two fought hand-to-hand for a half hour before Michael stopped and summoned Chaos Reaper.

"Alright time to demonstrate some advanced things." The young master flipped backward high into the air, really high into the air. Higher than what should be normal. Landing he then turned and started running up the wall. Halfway up he flipped backwards off toward Ron, swinging chaos reaper. Ron raised Dark Bitter and blocked.

"That's impossible." Ron spoke when the blades clashed.

"Difficult, not impossible." Michael kicked Ron in the chest forcing him back. "We've been conditioning your body all summer for this exact reason. Now magic has buffed up your body, changed it. Acrobatic moves like that are half physical, half magical. As we spar I want you to try to work out how to do it, just like I did."

"You weren't taught?" Ron asked.

"No I wasn't, nobody is. Now, on guard!" Michael charged.

* * *

Ron climbed back to bed at six thirty, half hour until he had to get up. Michael sneaked back into the room. He left Ron a present when he came in earlier and he hooked up it up now. iHome with iPod touch. Ready to go off at seven at full volume. "I am awesome." Michael snickered as he left.

"**I know a ghost! And when doubted his truth reveals incredible vengeance. Vanity is a sepulcher. Do as you please, shame will follow. Do as you please, shame will follow. Languages rot and insects lose interest. Mountains of plastic, Melting away. As long as these struggles are aimless. We will all be standing still. When worded correctly, truth is never a cliché. This is because so many are attached to their deaf ears. Collect the leaves, count them, name them, study each and every single one of them."**

"Holy shit!" Harry fell out of his bed. "Ron! Where'd you get that thing? And how is it working here?"

"Michael probably." Ron picked up the apple product and turned it off. He quickly took a shower and changed, though he had a bit of a problem. He couldn't find his robe. He looked around the dorm, wearing his black jeans, boots, red muscle shirt and red belt. His brass knuckle belt buckle was replaced with another, though it had lion spelled out in each hole.

"Think this is it Ron?" Neville held up a duster coat. It was like Michael's but different. It had Gryffindor down both sleeves in red, a red cloth band on both arms above the G with a sliver lion head, or as Squall calls a greiver, on each band, the Hogwarts emblem on the back with the word courage arching over it in gold. "Looks good."

"My friend takes badass to a whole new level." Ron put on the coat and buttoned up the chest, leaving the bottom to billow as he moved. A note stuck up in his chest pocket.

_Ron,_

_Books are in your pockets. They key to removing something from anything charmed to be endless, I call this negative space, is to just think about it before removing your hand._

_Michael._

_PS: There is a fake wand in there, I trust you know what its for._

"Alright." Ron tossed the note away before heading down to breakfast. "Morning 'Mione." Ron greeted before sitting down. "What?"

"Where are your robes?" Hermione asked.

"More than likely burnt by Michael. Got to admit though," Ron waved to a group of girls looking at him. "I don't look that bad."

"Pretty wicked mate." Harry gave a thumbs up and approved. "Hope you don't get into trouble for that."

"Don't be daft. If there was a chance I'd get into trouble I wouldn't have this." Ron knew his master would've asked Dumbledore. And Dumbledore apparently approved.

* * *

After breakfast McGonagall gave them their class list. The three of them had potions first. Ron sighed before following his friends to the dungeons.

"Now today, we will be creating a simple potion called the Adrenalin Burst." Snape paced the room. Ron perked up. "Now who can tell me something about this potion." Hermione's hand shot up, Ron's slowly after. "Mr. Weasley?"

"The Adrenalin Burst provides the drinker a boost of energy when they are fatigued. First for two hours, the time is then cut in half with every potion that they drink after the effects ware off. It is distinctly a dark red, almost blood, in coloration and smells and tastes like cinnamon." Everyone was looking at Ron who was slowly turning red in embarrassment.

Everyone looked back at Snape. "That is…correct. Now please open your books to the page indicated on the board and begin working."

"Ron," Hermione rounded on him. "How did you know that?"

"I've made it over the summer. Probably enough to make it in my sleep." Ron remembered when Michael first introduced the potion.

_

* * *

_

Michael handed Ron several vials of a dark red liquid and instructed him to place them in his inside coat. "This battle is going to go on all night, when you feel yourself getting tired, drink one. And so they fought, all night, all morning until dinner the next day.

* * *

"Done." Hermione finished before the other two, though her potion was pink. Harry finished after, his a little darker but not perfect.

Ron put a stopper in his vial and shook it. The pink liquid in it turned darker. "There, perfect." He removed the stopper and smelled it. He made enough to fill four vials, plus the one he submitted for a grade. Inside his coat were slots to hold vials so he put the extra there.

"Good work today Weasley." Professor Snape said as they exited class. Ron just nodded and went on to the next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

"Now, what can anybody tell me about heartless?" Ron's blood froze. They were learning about heartless? Professor Moody clearly didn't know what he was talking about, Ron figured, because no one knows about heartless, Michael guaranteed it. So Ron just drifted off, taking notes when he was supposed to just to seem like he was paying attention.

After Charms and lunch the fourth years were standing outside the Great Hall. The doors were closed and they were beginning to get impatient. Heavy footfalls came down the stairs, everyone eyed their new professor, and the sword he had on his waist. It was a katana with a black sheath with a white flame pattern, gold circle tsuba, black handle with white cord wrapping. He moved through crowd and grabbed Ron by the collar and dragged him into the hall.

"What the hell?" Ron said. "And what's with that?"

"Alright get ready." Michael walked away from the doors, Ron followed. "You will be assisting me in teaching. And the sword is because I can't summon my keyblades in front of people. Now drop and give me fifty." Ron immediately started doing push ups. At number thirty Michael opened the doors and students entered. "Kiss the ground dirty bag." Michael placed his foot on Ron's back and forced him to the ground. Ron continued to do push ups under Michael's boot, it was tougher but he got it done.

"Forty-nine. Fifty." Ron finished, before Michael forced him to the ground again.

"Well done." Michael helped Ron up. "Now then," He inspected the other students, arms behind his back. He was walking very slow, a commander inspecting his troops. "You are weak." Michael spoke. "It's embarrassing. You may know every spell ever created, practice until the end of time and then even more. And yet you all will still be pathetic."

"Hey don't you think that's a little harsh?" Ron asked.

"It is the truth. There are many ways for someone without magic to get the upper hand. Mostly because you are not allowed to use magic in front of muggles. You are all weak." Michael walked to the front of the Great Hall, where the teachers normally sat. He looked down at them. "I am Professor Michael, and I am here to teach you hand-to-hand combat. I'm sure most of you know my assistant Ron." Michael cracked his knuckles then his neck. "Let the torture begin."

* * *

Hermione rubbed her arms, she wasn't used to such physical activity. Push ups, sit ups. Not her idea of a good class. She looked at Harry, he seemed to be taking it well. Then again he was a Quidditch player and could probably take it. Ron seemed fine, but he had been doing that all summer. "Wasn't that great?" Everyone who heard that glared at Ron. "What?"

"Are you insane? That was horrible." Parvati Patil nearly yelled at him. "Neville almost had a heart attack."

"Yeah, I almost did when I started." Ron moved ahead of the group of Gryffindors. "It'll get better."

* * *

The week passed exactly like that, though every other morning Michael took Ron to some place called the Room of Requirement to use weights. "Now throughout the summer I've basically cast a small gravity spell on you. Your body has been fighting gravity constantly, that's why you saw results so fast. Now to more structured work." It was tough, Ron admitted one morning, but so was everything. Michael also alternated Ron's magic lessons. Sometimes he'd practice school spells, sometimes he dueled Michael and on Friday he summoned Vincent and fought him. The gun made it difficult and Ron was sent to the hospital wing to mend a few gunshot wounds every now and then.

"Those will scar nicely." Michael patted Ron on his injured left shoulder, earning a groan of pain. "Oh, sorry dude." Ron spent most of that night and following morning drinking a magical potion equivalent of morphine.

"Aren't the other schools coming in today?" Harry asked at breakfast.

"Yeah. And guess what?" Ron took the silence that they gave up. "I have to work security for Durmstrang's arrival. Michael will see to Beauxbatons."

* * *

Later that evening Michael was awaiting the arrival of the Beauxbatons' students. He was dressed officially, and officially meaning normal, normal meaning his duster buttoned in the chest, underneath a black hoodie with the hood up, red shirt, dark blue jeans, white belt with a Captain America Shield as a belt buckle and his combat boots with a K-Bar in his right boot. He had a red bandana tied around his right bicep with a Hogwarts shield attached to it. In his ear was an ear piece, Ron had an ear piece as well.

Finally they arrived. "Beauxbatons has arrived. Over." He said into the mic on his collar.

Ron, somewhere down by the lake, held up his sleeve to his mouth and spoke into his mic. "Durmstrang has arrived as well. Over."

"Bring them outside the Great Hall and hold them until we're given word to bring them in." Michael ordered.

"Copy that." Ron answered. Michael watched as the students exited the carriages. He lowered his hood and went over as a large woman exited.

"Madam Maxime. An honor. Welcome to Hogwarts." Michael greeted.

"Where is Albus?" The titan like woman asked.

"Eagerly awaiting your arrival Madam." Michael bowed politely. He led them just outside the Great Hall and met up with Ron.

Ron recognized Viktor Krum immediately, behind him was the Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff. How could he not. "What is hold up?"

"I have orders to not let you proceed yet." Ron answered as the stood outside. Soon the Beauxbatons joined them and Michael stood next to him. "Dumbledore is probably giving another speech."

"Doesn't he always." Michael put two fingers to his right ear. "Roger that. Durmstrang may enter." As they left Michael shivered. Veela, one of the Beauxbatons. He anticipated this. Ron felt it to but remained silent, knowing his master already is aware of it. Then Michael's ear piece came to life again. "Beauxbatons it is your turn."

"How much do we get paid for this grunt work?" Ron sighed.

"That depends on how much you do. I'm officially on payroll, you just get compensation for helping. So the more you help me," Michael started.

"The more I make." Ron finished. "You better do a lot of work mate."

* * *

The two stealthily made their way to Gryffindor table. "What we miss?" Ron asked.

"Basically no one under seventeen can enter the tournament." Harry explained.

"Fred and George are pissed no doubt." Ron sighed.

"I know." Harry whispered back.

* * *

Another three weeks, same routine, though students from the other schools would sit in classes to observe. Ron actually started doing well in potions, though he was just lucky they were potions Michael made him drink and later mix. But it was the day before the champion choosing, end of the first week of October, when things took a weird turn for Ron.

The two stopped their magic dueling. A sudden feeling took over them. "Heartless." Michael had tabooed the word heartless, and while people were saying it because of Moody's teachings, they used it to pinpoint locations and try to sense the darkness to confirm heartless had actually appeared. "It's the real deal this time."

They raced off, searching for whoever said heartless. Ron rounded a corner followed by Vincent, Michael and Squall split up. His keyblades were ready as he spotted a group of Neo Shadows hovering over a girl. "Get away from her!" Ron crashed into the closest one, then brought Oblivion down defeating it in one blow. Another jumped at him but he slashed with Oathkeeper, followed by two quick cuts from Oblivion and then a spin kick.

Vincent was firing with Cerberus. "On your six!" Someone shouted. It was Michael, he heard the commotion and came running with Squall. The four easily made work of the Neos. "Do you know her?"

Ron crouched and starred down at the girl. She had a large claw mark on her right thigh, it was a sickening purple color. "It's Pansy."

* * *

The castle halls were empty as Pansy was making her way back to the dorm. She didn't know what possessed her to stay in the library that long. But that didn't matter now, what did was making it back to the Slytherin common room.

She just entered the dungeons when she was knocked down. "Alright who the hell?" She drew her wand and rolled over, peering into yellow glowing eyes. "Heartless." She said, doesn't remember if she whispered or screamed it. She backed up, but one struck out and caught her on the leg. She saw a flash of light near her hand but didn't know what it was.

"Get away from her!" She heard someone yell. She couldn't tell who, her vision slowly fading. She tried to watch the battle, as quick as it was, to recognize her savior.

"Do you know her?" She heard someone ask.

A flash of red filled her vision as someone crouched down next to her. "It's Pansy." _'Weasley'_, she thought before losing consciousness.

* * *

Ron looked over the sleeping girl, so fragile, vulnerable. He didn't like her, but then again he didn't dislike her either. He, along with Michael, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Pomfrey, were awaiting the arrival of Pansy's parents. They sent word last night and it was well into the afternoon of the following day after the attack.

The doors burst open, announcing the arrival of Pansy's parents. Ron stayed seated by her bed as Michael stood to talk with the other adults. If he was needed he would be called. "How could this have happened?" Mrs. Parkinson cried, moving to her daughter's side. She looked at Ron, who nodded to her, before grabbing her daughters hand.

"I believe Professor Michael can explain that. It was he, and his assistant, who saved your daughter." Dumbledore stepped aside and Michael took the stage.

"It was mostly Ron, I didn't get there until he was almost finished." He lit a cigar before he continued speaking. "Her heart, it was in a moment of weakness." Several gasps filled the room. "Mr….?"

"Alex." Pansy's father said. "And my wife Christina."

"Yes well, physically her heart is fine so no need to worry about that. It's just it was giving off a signal to the heartless, that's probably the easiest way to explain it. It's hard to describe but they were able to sense her heart and pinpoint her location. Hogwarts has some pretty intense wards that masks the signal. Clearly she's conflicted and producing powerful signals." Michael shook his head. "She's fighting a battle within herself for some reason."

"It's that damn Malfoy. We tell her not to be around him." Christina said. Ron raised an eyebrow. Pansy's parents insisting not to be near Malfoy?

"She can't decide between light and darkness presenting a weakness for the heartless to exploit." Michael said. "I've seen it before, weakness before being destroyed. I won't sugarcoat it, she almost died last night."

"What can we do to prevent this from happening again?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Michael was silent for a few minutes, thinking. He had a few ideas, but the easiest was this. "Ron." The young warrior stood and Michael pointed to Pansy. "Meet your new best friend. Keep an eye on her when you can, protect her at all cost."

Ron was about to protest. At first it seemed like a bad idea but then he looked at her. She seemed so small then, and the purple mark on her leg. Something twitched inside him, filled him with the desire to protect. He blamed it on the damned righteous Gryffindor Lion in him. "Yes Master."

"Thank you." Christina hugged Ron. "For saving her." Ron felt a little awkward.

"It was nothing." Ron and Christina joined the others, though Ron hovered a little closer to the bed.

* * *

"….saving her." Pansy blinked.

"It….nothing." She shut her eyes tight, voices filled her head and hurt.

She tried to move. "Waking up."

"Hey….gave us….a scare there." She opened her eyes to see her parents by her side.

"What happened?" She asked. No response but a tight hug.

"You were attacked." She looked to her left, spotting Ron Weasley sitting in a chair awfully close to her. "Heartless, gave you a pretty nasty wound."

Madam Pomfrey stepped up to do a quick examination. "She's fine. That scratch seems to be a problem."

Michael came up shaking a vial and poured the green contents of it into a cup. "Drink this." He handed it to Pansy. "That scar was caused by dark energy. We'll need light to heal it. Ron, know that spell I taught you last night?"

Ron came around and sat on the bed on Pansy's right. "May I?" He asked. She just showed him her leg. His left hand he held beneath her thigh and he placed his right over the scar. A faint white light covered his hand. "It'll just be a few seconds."

She took the time to observe her savior. She found him quite attractive, as did most of the female population in Hogwarts, that included Beauxbatons' students. Whatever he did over the summer the general consensus was that he keep doing it. "Thank you."

"You'll need a few more treatments before its gone completely." Ron said standing up.

"You sure it isn't so you can just feel me up?" She taunted. She was just kidding, no reason to piss off the ones who saved her. She might need them later.

"You wish." Ron didn't think much of it at the time. Just Pansy trying to get a rise out of him.

"Would you like something to eat dear?" Christina turned to her daughter.

Pansy just nodded. "There should still be some food in the Great Hall. Help yourselves." Dumbledore smiled at them. The Parkinsons left.

Michael practically threw Ron out of Hospital Wing after them. "The hell did I tell you?" He yelled at Ron.

* * *

"So Weasley," Ron looked up from his food and ignored the stares. "How did you managed to fight off my assailants? Professor Moody told us even seventh years would've had a rough time. How'd did a fourth year manage?"

Ron took a drink before answering. "Ok first thing, a seventh year would've been good as dead. A teacher here might last an hour depending on who it was, Dumbledore would probably be alright. Two, me and Professor Michael have special weapons capable of destroying heartless."

"Sounds like something you would want to keep secret." Pansy looked at Ron again, his explanation explained so much.

"Yes, even Hermione and Harry don't know." Ron pushed his plate away, finished. Pansy raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm telling you this only because of recent events."

"Thank you again for helping our Pansy." Ron received another hug from Christina and shook Alex's hand.

"Yes, thank you young man." Pansy's parents surprised Ron, he'll admit to thinking different, darker, things about them.

"No problem." The two watched them leave. "They seem nice." Pansy remained quiet. "Well we've got some time until dinner."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Pansy spoke and glared at him.

"I've been assigned to protect you. Might as well be civil about it." Ron answered. "And you don't seem as bad as you let on, if your parents are anything to go by."

"Show me." Pansy stood up. "Show me how you did it."

"Alright I guess I could demonstrate, follow me." Ron led Pansy to the R.O.R. An exact copy of the Great Hall was the battle ground. "These are keyblades, a mystical weapon that is the best defense against heartless." He gave her Oathkeeper to hold for a bit. "I promise to protect you as much as I can."

"Damn Gryffindor." Pansy cursed their damn honor and righteousness. "You'll just end up getting yourself killed." Ron didn't retort, just vanished his keyblades as the door to the R.O.R. closed and weights appeared.

"Might as well do something productive." Ron started working out. "Due to the shit you got yourself in I missed working out this morning, so make yourself comfortable." Ron made a couch appear.

"What," Pansy said taking a seat. "Couldn't stand being apart from me?"

* * *

"Ron!" The youngest male Weasley heard the call of his best friend. "Where've you been?"

"Working." Ron simply said as he stood outside the Great Hall. Pansy was sitting at the Slytherin table, no way was he going over there to keep an eye on her. "Anyway, who do you think will be picked?" The two discussed the matter as they joined the smart friend at the table. The two noticed Ron kept glancing at the Slytherin table but said nothing.

Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory were picked. Michael kept using his thumb to partially draw his katana then push it back in his sheath as he sat bored at the staff table. "Now that the champions have been picked." The goblet started acting up and it spit forth another name. "Harry Potter!" The hall went silent.

Harry chocked on his drink. "What the hell?"

Ron chocked on food. "Oh shit."

Michael nearly swallowed his cigar. "The fuck?" He cast a glance at Ron, who was watching Harry as he made his way to Dumbledore. He motioned for Ron to come over and the two went to the meeting place.

"He is to young!" Madam Maxime said. "What kind of place are you running here?"

"How could this have happened?" Igor Karkaroff added.

"Harry, mate, are you alright? What happened?" Harry came over to his friends.

"I didn't do this." He started.

"Hey whoa we believe ya bro." Michael said. "Something weird is going on around here."

"It's Hogwarts, something is always happening." Harry said.

"This boy is competing?" The French accent interrupted them. "He is just a baby."

"Hold up there missy. One, way to be extremely rude." Michael stepped in front of Fleur. "Two, get your charm thing under control. It's giving me a headache. And three, he could probably beat all three of you! With his limbs tied down! And his legs! And asleep!"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ron said and stepped in front of his master.

"Being awesome. Now out the way." Michael shoved Ron aside, glaring hard at the French girl.

Dumbledore intervened, questioning Harry. By the end of the interrogation it was said Harry had to compete. "I want Ron and myself full access to the event's planning and setup."

"Granted." Dumbledore said.

"You can't grant that." Ludo Bagman, the ministry representative said.

"Not like anyone here could stop me. Just be glad I asked permission." Michael forgot all about Fleur for a moment. "I am now the tournament's head of security. Professor, would you kindly work out mine and Ron's payment for our services?"

"Gladly." Dumbledore answered. Feeling much better having the two of them there to help.

* * *

"Well this is bullshit." Michael spat on the ground down by the lake. Harry stood behind him, Ron went off to escort Pansy around the castle. "Come to me when you know what the first task is alright? As a friend of Ron's I'll help as much as I can."

Harry stared at him. "Thanks." He finally said before returning to the castle.

* * *

"Your friend just can't stay out of the spotlight." Pansy smirked at the red head as he read from his a notebook.

"I should be pissed, now I'm along for the ride. But I know Harry would've wanted a normal year here so he's not behind this." Ron closed the book, sealed it, then pocketed it. "Been wanting one since after our first year." Ron let out a yawn.

"You've been up for awhile haven't you?" Pansy asked looking over her book.

"To busy watching you." He didn't care what his comment sounded like. He reached into his coat, grabbed and Adrenalin Burst and drank it. He deposited the vial in an endless pocket.

"Can you help me?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "In potions, you seem to know a lot about them now. Can you help me tomorrow?"

Hanging out with Pansy when he didn't have to. "Yeah, why not." She smiled at him, though he didn't see it because his eyes were closed.

* * *

Michael stood at the waters edge still. "There you are!" He groaned, recognizing the voice and distinct French accent, but quickly pulled himself together.

"If it isn't little miss bitch. What can I do for you?" He bowed mockingly. "Seriously what do you want? I have a busy schedule of starring angrily at nothing that I'm behind on." He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at the water he was previously glaring daggers at.

Fleur said something in French and Michael responded perfectly without hesitation. That surprised her. "You speak French?"

"French, Italian, Spanish, German, Russian, Indian, Japanese, Mandarin, Arabic. And a few more." Michael listed. "Look," he sighed. "I'm sorry about what I said, alright? I don't really like it when people talk bad about others. It just sets me off for some reason."

Fleur studied him, finding him to be sincere. "How noble. Apology accepted." Michael nodded. "Fleur Delacour," She offered her hand. "You probably knew that already?"

"Michael." He took her hand. "And no I won't say my last name. Bad memories." After shaking hands Michael stepped away from the lake and over to Fenrir and got on the bike. "Want a ride back up to the castle?" He kick started it.

She shook her head. "No. But thank you."

He revved the bike. "Suit yourself." And took off.

* * *

"So you drink one of these every morning?" Pansy asked Sunday morning in an empty potion classroom. Michael made sure he drank it. "Says here it contains beneficial vitamins and helps relax the body and focuses the mind. Someone should've been forcing this down your throat your entire life."

"Oh thanks. Makes me feel oh so great." Ron looked out the window. "How's your leg?"

"It stopped hurting. The scar is still there." She said.

"At least yours will go away." She tilted her head and looked at him. He smirked. "Let me show you." He had no idea what came over him as he removed his coat and shirt. He pointed to just above his heart, left shoulder, between the sternum and middle of his right side. "I've been shot here and a few more in my legs." He turned around. "These are where I got caught by Michael's blades a few times." Ron shuddered, Pansy touched his back. She caught herself from resting her head on his back.

"Knock knock." Michael stood in the doorway. A smirk on his face. "Lunchtime."

* * *

Halloween night. Harry met Hagrid, Michael and Ron outside the Forbidden Forest. "What's going on?"

"Got something' ter show ya 'Arry." Hagrid led the three of them for awhile into the forest.

"I got an owl from my brother Charlie." Ron spoke up. "He's been tasked with heading a team to transport dragons here to Hogwarts."

"I have to fight a Dragon?" Harry nearly fainted.

"Probably not. Fighting a dragon is way to difficult for seventh years, let alone you." Michael said.

"Any idea wha dragons they bringin' Ron?" Hagrid asked.

"There are four different types. One is a Chinese Fireball, then there's a Common Welsh Green, third a Swedish Short Snout." Ron paused. Michael asked him what was wrong. "The fourth is a new breed. Found in America. A Lagiacrus."

"Oh shit that is not good." Michael muttered. "I've fought one, took me three hours and I didn't even kill it. Can't fly and the damned thing can't shoot fire." Harry looked relieved. "Shoots lightning instead." Shouts and bright lights alerted the group. "Hide." Harry dove into the bushes, Hagrid had a difficult time. "Status report Mr. Weasley." Michael yelled.

"Everything is going well. For now." Charlie said. "Ron? What are you doing here?"

"I'm with him." Ron pointed to Michael. "Hasn't mum sent an owl to you yet? You might want to write her."

Michael cringed as the siding of a containment unit fell. A large blue dragon was curled up, lightning danced across it's body. It scanned the area. "Out of the way!" Charlie pulled Ron and Michael raised his right arm. A lightning bolt crashed into his palm. He closed his fist. "That hurt." He grunted out. Pointing his index and middle fingers at the Lagiacrus, a bolt shot out at it. The Lagiacrus growled in annoyance.

"We were just getting ready to put them into a temporary hibernation. The cauldron is over here." The three went over to the cauldron bubbling with yellow liquid. "Everything is on schedule."

"Very well then." Michael scanned the surrounding are. He could see the other champions hiding not very well. Only Harry and Hagrid seemed to master the art of stealth. "Let me know if you have any complications or need anything." He turned and went deeper into the forest, Ron following.

"Going in there's a bad idea mate." Michael noticed Ron got scared rather quickly and grinned evilly. Time for Ron to man up.

"Relax, it'll be fine." Against his better judgment Ron followed, though he was terrified. "Hold up. You hear that?" Michael kept seeing movement out of the corner of his eyes. He was getting paranoid.

"Oh bloody hell not again." Ron's voice was very high, scared, borderline passing out. Michael choose to ignite his hands with fire. "Shit!"

"I hate spiders." Michael threw both fireballs. "Run!" The two started sprinting. "Itsy bitsy spider my ass!"

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Ron threw both Oathkeeper and Oblivion in front of him and a bright light filled the forest. He didn't think it would work but he's glad it did. A very futuristic looking white and black vehicle landed before them. It was a long shark looking vehicle that hovered a bit off the ground by three boosters, a large cannon on top. "The hell is that?"

"Just get in." Michael buckled himself in the back. "Your keyblades, you drive."

Ron hesitantly sat at the controls after locking the door. Ron took the wheel, metaphorically because there was no wheel, and they were off. "That was insane." Ron collapsed onto the control panel after two hours of piloting. "Never again am I going in there."

* * *

Ron sat in a chair in the Gryffindor common room, coat draped over the front, note book sat open on his lap, ear buds in and iPod on, asleep. "Ron." Harry shook him awake. "Someone's outside waiting for you."

Ron rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. He was thankful Michael canceled their training for that night as an apology. "Alright."

"Any idea why Parkinson would be asking for you?" He asked. Several people looked at them, curious. Ron just walked past him without answering.

"I was worried when you didn't show up." She scolded him.

"Sorry mum, I fell asleep." He laughed. "Come on." He brought her into the common room. Everyone trying hard to not be caught staring at them. "Ignore them." He whispered as he led her to the chair he was using. Pansy sat in the chair. "Alright lets see it." He went to work on her leg, the scar was almost gone. Now it was just a purple bruise.

Pansy took Ron's discarded ear buds and put one in her ear, the other in his. "I don't know why I like this music. I've been around you to much."

"It grows on you, I guess." Ron started singing the words softly.

"**If you're like us, calling all riders, roll up beside us, no place to hide us. All freedom fighters, let's unite us, switch on your nitrous and...let's…go. Destination, for navigation, man up ya stations, feel the sensation, surround invasion, with communication, move quick, we might avoid contamination."**

"I like it." Pansy nodded her head to the beat as he kept singing.

"**Down, here comes the sound, everyone pound, your feet to this Phenomenon. Now, let's make it loud, let's show 'em all how you move to this Phenomenon. Roll! Open your soul, maybe lose control, inside of this Phenomenon. Just let your self go, and let everyone know, you move to this Phenomenon."**

"**Don't let these spiders, crawl up beside us, they want to bite us, inject the virus. Raise up your lighters, praise to the righteous, need to guide us, get...prepared...to go. If you're like us, calling all riders, roll up beside is, no place to hide us, all freedom fighters, let's unite us, switch on your nitrous…and…lets…go."**

"**Down, here comes the sound, everyone pound, your feet to this Phenomenon. Now let's make it loud, let's show 'em all how, you move to this Phenomenon. Roll! Open your soul, maybe lose control, inside of this Phenomenon. Just let your self go, and let everyone know, you move to this Phenomenon."**

"**Can't take it anymore, shake until we move the floor, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Tired of bein' ordinary, don't care if there's people staring, rely on your strength to carry me on. I'm not invisible like you, next time things get a little messed up, I'll shine, but I'll never be see through. I'm fine just tryin to wake the rest up."**

"**Down, here comes the sound, everyone pound, your feet to this Phenomenon. Now, let's make it loud, let's show 'em all how, you move to this Phenomenon. Roll! Open your soul, maybe lose control, inside of this Phenomenon. Just let your self go, and let everyone know, you move to this Phenomenon."**

Ron finished healing, the purple flesh considerably smaller. Pansy made no move to get up, instead pulling him into the chair with her. "Anything interesting happen lately?" She asked.

"I was chased by giant spiders last night." Ron retold the story, minus the part about the dragons. "And we're cursing the entire way, I almost crash the thing. Professor Michael is threatening to beat me to death if I don't turn around and fight."

Harry cast a glance at his best friend and smiled. He was worried about Ron's hot headedness and inability to see past peoples outer appearances. He was sure Michael had something to do with Ron's change. He was glad he got over it. Though, looking at Hermione, she was glaring hard at the two. He didn't have a problem with the two being friends so why did she? "Ron, do you know where Professor Michael is?"

* * *

Harry entered the wing the Professor was staying in, after almost running into a Beauxbatons student. He knocked on the door and it opened, loud music greeted him. The same song Ron was singing earlier. "Professor?"

A loud roar turned his attention to a tabled. The table itself sunk in forming a rocky pit. Along the edges were miniature dragons. "We got a lot of work to do." Michael stepped out of the shadows. "Yes these are the dragons you'll be going up against." Harry recognized the Welsh, Fireball and Short Snout. The fourth, blue and curled up, Lagiacrus. "Let us begin." They placed one in the pit and watched its movements. Michael explained that while they could fly, except the Lagiacrus, they'd be chained.

"The only thing I can bring is my wand." Harry ran his hands through his hair. "If only I could bring my Firebolt."

"Yes out maneuvering the dragons. Taking advantage of them being chained. Would work." Michael scratched his chin. "I think I know. Accio sword." His katana flew from the corner of the room to his hand.

"Brilliant! That spell would be perfect. Thanks professor." Michael nodded. He quickly drew the katana after Harry left, a strong gust of wind blew out the candles and fire as he swung, leaving a single overhead light. After sheathing the sword the candles fell to the ground in pieces.

"Yeah," Michael chuckled. "I still got it."

* * *

"I want to learn." Ron and Michael stopped. Pansy stood in the open doorway to the Great Hall.

"Up a little early aren't ya?" Michael smiled. "So what exactly would you like to learn on this fine morning of November fourth?" The Slytherin girl pointed to Michael's katana. "Fair deuce." Michael conjured two wooden bokuto. "See you later Ron." He tossed Ron the two swords and left.

Ron clumsily caught them, earning a laugh from Pansy. "You're such a fool."

"Gee Thanks." Ron handed her a bokuto and showed her a stance. "No like this." He came around her, placed his hands on hers and showed her the proper way to hold it. "Feet a little more apart." She could feel his breath on the back of his neck. Pansy was sure her face was a nice shade of pink.

* * *

Harry was pacing back and forth in the tent. He was dressed in a red uniform. The other champions watched and laughed at his nervousness. Michael's glare shut Fleur up. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked Michael.

"With Charlie bringing our friends out of their nap." Within five minutes Michael got fed up with Harry's pacing. "Sit." Michael forced him down. "Drink." He handed the scarred boy a can. It was a grey digital patter with three red claw marks on it. "It's good."

"We see you drinking these all the time, what is it?" Harry drank it. It was sweet, almost candy like.

"It's called Monster. Popular in America." Michael sat beside the boy. "You'll do fine. If it's FUBAR I'll personally step in to help."

"Our friends are up and boy are they pissed." Harry went pale and the other competitors visibly got nervous.

"Love the update Ron, really helped, thank you." Harry chugged the Monster until it was empty.

"Alright young competitors." Ludo Bagman entered the tent and explained the task. He was followed by the other school heads and the press, Rita Skeeter. Harry, Ron and Michael all agreed they didn't like her. She was a bitch.

They had to get a golden egg from a dragon. "Now you will select the dragon you will go up against." Viktor Krum pulled out the Fireball, Fleur the Common Welsh, Cedric the Swedish Short Snout.

"Lagiacrus." Harry muttered, reaching into the bag.

"What was that?" Bagman asked.

"Nothing." Harry pulled out the miniature dragon. "I'd much rather fight this than the big one out there."

"Alright, competitors prepare yourselves." Dumbledore said.

"Pst Harry." Five minutes after the officials left Hermione snuck into the tent. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm about to face a dragon. How the hell do you think I feel?" Harry didn't mean to snap at her, but he wasn't thinking straight then. "Sorry."

* * *

Fleur moved to enter the pit. "Good luck." She faced Michael. "Don't go ruining that pretty face of yours out there alright?" She said nothing, though she smiled. Four minutes ago Michael told her he'd step in if it got bad. She told him he wouldn't be needed. He responded that he better not be needed. She was glad he had a bit of confidence in her.

She came back with bruised ribs, ash all over her, sprained ankle and a golden egg. "Nothing wrong with your face." Michael smiled.

"Why did you decide to help me?" Harry, on the other side of the tent, came to a realization. The Beauxbatons girl he almost ran into heading to Michael's room was Fleur.

"Pretty much cause I felt bad for being a dick to you." Michael snubbed out his cigar. "Looks like it helped though." He nodded to the egg. "Well done."

* * *

Harry entered the pit. "He's nervous as fuck." He heard Michael say. At first he saw nothing so he stealthed his way to the nest and when he found it his heart sank. The Lagiacrus was coiled around it.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry summoned his Firebolt. "Now to get it to move. Reducto!" The Lagiacrus raised it's head and turned toward Harry, who thanked Merlin he wasn't in water otherwise the dragon would have a terrain advantage. The beast roared and everyone covered their ears.

Michael, who didn't cover his ear because he was smart to put in earplugs, watched with interest. "Careful Potter, now you've pissed it off."

Harry's broom finally made it's appearance after dodging a few blasts of lightning. He rolled under it's tail and climbed on the broom and began flying around the pit. He dodge the Lagiacrus, It's long neck gave it considerable reach and it's tail would've proven deadly.

"Fuck!" He cursed as a bolt of lightning blew up a boulder right as he passed over. He watched it go back on it's hind legs before getting back on all four and roaring. That gave Harry an idea. He flew toward the dragon, straight at it's head, before pulling up into the air. Lagiacrus followed, going on its hind legs to get a better reach.

When on two legs Harry flew straight down at the nest. Pulling up at the last second he grabbed the golden egg as he passed under the dragon. Not stopping he flew his broom right out of the pit into the competitors area. The crowed cheered, Ron let out a breath in relief, Hermione almost fainted. "Well done kid." Michael said to Harry before going outside to wrangle the dragon back to its cage.

* * *

"Nice one Harry!" Ron and Harry bumped fists, they've been doing that a lot lately. Hermione hugged him. "Wasn't that bad was it?"

"Ron! Need you out here!" Michael's yell dampened Ron's mood. A yell like that meant nothing good. He moved past the curtain and saw his brother Charlie being laid down on the ground by Michael. "Take it easy." Michael wiped off some of Charlie's blood.

"Thanks." Charlie coughed. "Thing went ballistic when we tried to capture it. It's eyes turned black, it had this strange mark in them."

"Black and strange mark?" Michael looked worried. "What did the mark look like?" Michael looked out into the pit, glad the barrier protecting the crowed was holding.

Charlie coughed some more. "Like a fucked up looking heart." Flashes of light and Michael and Ron were running into the pit. Charlie was worried for his brother, his mother's letter didn't help. Learning Ron was going to be up against dark forces constantly wasn't comforting. But Molly assured Ron was in good hands studying under Michael. During his stay at Hogwarts for the past month he watched Ron, how much he grew up, how much he matured.

"Blizzaga!" Michael launched shards of ice at the Lagiacrus out of Fenrir.

"Fira!" Two fireballs erupted from the end of Oblivion and Oathkeeper. The spells impacted and the dragon roared in pain. "You're kicking yourself in the ass for not seeing this coming aren't you?" Ron rolled away from a potentially fatal bite.

"Hell yeah! It's like that Moody guy says, constant vigilance. Fuck this was so predictable and I didn't see it!" Michael yelled back. He jumped onto the beast's back and ran up the neck. Jumping and turning around he slashed at the Lagiacrus' face leaving a X mark between it's eyes.

A shot of lightning came at Ron. A bubble surrounded him as he cast reflect. The lightning went back at the dragon. "Blizzara!" Ron shouted. The spell connected and Lagiacrus retaliated by smacking Ron with it's tail. Ron was knocked through the barrier and crashed into the stands.

"Not doing so well are ya?" Someone asked.

"What the fuck are you still doing here Pansy?" Ron looked into her dark eyes, she showed no fear.

"Just watching the show. Figured you'd be doing better than this." She crossed her arms. "I'm disappointed, this is boring."

"Well I'm sorry you don't find enjoyment in my life being in mortal danger." Ron stood up, grabbed his keyblades and stood on the ledge that kept the first row from falling into the pit. "Meteor!"

"Oh shit." Michael, hearing Ron's spell, flipped away from the dragon. A flaming rock fell from the sky and Michael cast a spell. "Comet!" A more improved version of meteor. The two spells collided and the Lagiacrus roared as it fell to the ground.

* * *

Ron approached carefully, keyblade raised ready to strike. The dragon slowly opened it's eyes and Ron noticed they were back to normal. Lagiacrus let out a low rumble. "Easy girl." Ron placed his hand on the injured beast's head. It welcomed the touch. "Huh?" A white light covered the dragon as it disappeared in a similar manner to keyblades.

"Strange." Michael and Pansy stood behind Ron. "Well lets head back."

"Ahhhh!" Ron dropped his blades and fell to his knees, clutching his right forearm.

"Ron!" Pansy was kneeling by his side. Michael tried removing Ron's hand from his forearm to get a look. "Let him look Ron." Pansy pleaded, stroking the boy's head trying to comfort him. Michael saw the image of the Lagiacrus slowly forming in Ron's skin. The mouth was by his wrist, open and roaring, and the tail ended at the bend in his elbow. Several trails of lightning spread across the dragon's body.

"A beast companion." Michael said. "Very painful but highly beneficial. Guess she sees a bit of potential in you." Ron passed out the moment due to extreme pain. He slumped against Pansy. "Lets go sleeping beauty." He picked up Ron.

* * *

Ron woke up in the bed next to his brother Charlie in Hospital Wing. "I was worried the dragon got ya."

"It wasn't the dragon, not technically." Ron looked at his arm. It looked like a tattoo. He briefly wondered if his master's tattoo was similar to this, a beast hiding inside his body. Ron shook his head, but that just brought the roar of the Lagiacrus in the back of his head.

Charlie saw Ron fall back into the bed, exhaustion finally catching up with the youngest male of his family. After watching the battle, before passing out at the part where Ron got smacked into the barrier, Charlie was no longer as worried about his brother as much as he was. He was more worried about anyone who pissed of his brother. "Merlin help whoever does."

Charlie watched Ron's visitors. Fellow Gryffindors, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry and Hermione visited a few times throughout, Michael stopped by to deliver a book on beast companions with the Beauxbatons champion tagging along and sometimes alone, or with her, to talk, and a Slytherin girl visited more than anyone else. He'd ask Ron about that last one later because whenever she was around Ron was in a better mood.

Later - Charlie laughed at his brother who was red from embarrassment. "No need to feel bad. I don't really care what house she's in if you're worried about that sort of thing. Fred and George might, but they're both gits anyway."

"It's not like that." Ron said, voice muffled by the pillow over his face. Charlie just laughed. "Don't make me use my newly acquired pet to kill you." Charlie still laughed, knowing the threat was hollow.

* * *

Ron returned to active duty after a few days of rest. Michael explained that his tattoo was just that, ink. He said he didn't have a companion, felt he didn't earn the right yet. Ron felt that was hard to believe. When Dumbledore visited it was revealed he had a companion and the old wizard showed the pheonix marking on his left shoulder, Fawkes.

"My boss is going to be pissed. We're down one Lagiacrus." Charlie shook hands with Michael and hugged his brothers and sister.

"If he gives you any trouble I dare him try to step to me and Ron. Won't be good for his health I guarantee it." The two men shared a laugh. "Take care of yourself mate."

"And you take care of Ron." Charlie, and the rest of his crew, departed back to Romania.

* * *

"So what's next?" Ron asked as he sat between Harry and Hermione.

"That egg is the next clue. Stupid thing is useless. Lets out nothing but a screech whenever you open it." Harry sighed and just poked at his breakfast. "Don't know how to figure this one out."

"Next task isn't until February so you got sometime to figure it out." Ron informed him.

"Is that all you know?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron shoved a piece of toast in his mouth, after days of Hospital Wing food he is damn sure going to enjoy his meals from now on. "They're still discussing it, bringing security plans to Professor Michael for him to approve. He hasn't approved any yet."

"Where is he? I haven't been able to thank him for his help." Harry looked to the staff table. The charismatic young professor was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey look at the Daily Prophet! It's Ron!" The front page was titled 'Dragon Rage at Tournament' and the picture showed Ron standing in the stands with his blades drawn. The figure of Pansy, though no one could tell, behind him. Then the Lagiacrus was shown roaring.

_After Hogwarts champion Harry Potter completed the task with a beautiful display of riding skill, the dragon he was paired against acted up. The Lagiacrus is an aquatic dragon found in America. Despite lack of water Lagiacrus are more than capable on land._

_After throwing off the handlers and rampaging in the pit two fighters entered. They engaged in combat with the dragon. The young man, identified as Ronald Weasley, along with an unknown accomplice were seen wielding strange weapons and casting unknown spells. In the end the dragon was supposedly defeated, but it's location is unconfirmed as no body was recovered. There will be an investigation into the disappearance and the persons involved._

"Oh shit." Ron cursed.

* * *

Michael sat atop the Astronomy tower. He was smoking a cigar and dangling something in his right hand in front of him. "Got to handle dragons the other day. I know how much you liked them." The glint of a pair of dog tags caught on the fading sun. A keyblade leaned against the edge. "I'm so sorry man, I'm sorry." Tears streamed down his face, bad memories resurfacing. "Damn it." He tossed his cigar over the side and for a minute contemplated throwing himself. It'd kill him if he allowed it to. Loosing a best friend was tough, he admitted, but not worth it.

He picked up the keyblade, Bond of Flame. It belonged to his best friend Justin. The handle was black, the guard was a silver octagon, with orange along the inside, which intersected with to smaller octagons, and two spikes on either side of the bottom octagon. The blade was two black triangle with the points coming together. The teeth was another octagon with a cross on the inside. The left side of the octagon was missing so that the left piece of the cross was a spike. The other three sides were connected to octagons that intersected with the main one and they had a spike on the top with a spike between the smaller octagons. The keychain was connected by a hook to spike on the bottom octagon, with three diamonds, which were half orange and black, connected by circles. The keychain token was a silver circle that was filled in with seven spikes, the connector piece blocked room for an eighth. A black cross was in the circle.

Michael did go over the ledge, running down the side of the tower. Bond of Flame held in a reverse grip in his right hand. A large group of heartless was waiting for him at the bottom. A mix of Novashadows, Defenders, Heat Sabers and Orcus. He let the illusion on his body drop, showing the long scars starting at just above his heart and continued up his neck and through his left eye. His left eye was solid black with the heartless insignia as a pupil. "I'm sorry!" He yelled. Several comets rained down on the heartless.

He stood amongst the vanishing heartless, dark energy swirling around him. He remembered the lie he told Ron, he lied about his past. "NO!" In a brief burst the energy was gone and he recast the illusion on his body. "I thought I got over my past mistakes, moved on." He starred at the moon that rose as he fought. Michael lit another cigar. "This is bullshit." He reentered the castle.


	3. A Kiss At The Yule Ball

Fleur Delacour was talking with some friends after dinner. One of them was Pansy Parkinson, the friend of her new friend's friend. She thought about that for a second, glad that somehow made sense to her. "What were you looking for during dinner?"

"I couldn't find a friend of mine." She was worried when he wasn't at dinner. He had been acting stranger each day after the first task. "I'm worried about him."

"Oh, a he." The girls giggled.

"I think I found him." It was Pansy, pointing down the hall. A figure was staggering, mumbling something. It sounded like a song.

"There was blood upon the risers, there were brains upon the chute. Intestines were a'dangling from his Paratrooper suit. He was a mess; they picked him up, and poured him from his boots. And he ain't gonna jump no more. Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die. Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die. Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die. He ain't gonna jump no more!" He took a drink from a bottle of Jameson whiskey.

"Michael?" He nearly tripped and fell at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Frenchy! Whats ups?" Michael's breath reeked of booze, he was slurring his speech.

"Are you drunk professor?" Pansy asked.

"No! Maybe!" Michael fell on his ass. "Yes, yes I am totally sloshed." Fleur, despite being completely disgusted with him at the moment, went to pick him up. "I need to see Dumbles. Where is that olds bastards?"

"You mean Dumbledore?" Michael nodded his head. "He's probably in his office. Fleur, could you take him? I need to tell Ron of this." Pansy took off toward Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Oh my what happened?" Dumbledore stood from his desk.

"Shuts up old man. I gots something important to tells yous." Michael crashed onto the floor. "Ow." Fleur turned to leave. "Waits," He grabbed her wrist. "Don't go."

"I think it best you were here Ms. Delacour. Michael isn't one to drink himself to death, I believe there's something wrong." The old wizard helped Michael to his desk. Michael was shirtless, a bit of stubble growing on his face, he was pale, sweating extremely. Once in the chair the young keyblade wielder passed out. "Let him rest a bit."

* * *

"There you are!" Ron was standing alone in an empty Great Hall when Pansy found him. "You know I went all the way to your common room, only to find you weren't there, then spent the next hour and a half looking for you?"

"I didn't know that." Ron put away the training orbs. "Is everything alright?"

"Professor Michael is off his tits! We found him wandering the halls drunk. He should still be with Professor Dumbledore right now." The two quickly raced to the headmaster's office.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Albus asked the young man. Ron and Pansy had arrived four minutes ago while Michael was still out, but he was awake now.

Michael starred straight up at the ceiling. He was breathing heavily, close to having a panic attack. "I…I was born into darkness." That caught everyone off guard. "My mother birthed me on the battlefield, I drew my first breath as thousands of innocent civilians drew their last. Course it was covered up. I was destined to lead an army of heartless against the world."

Ron couldn't believe it, Pansy was in the same state as Ron, Fleur was confused as hell and Dumbledore remained neutral. "I was eight when Keyblade masters raided my home. I tried fighting them, but I was no match and was quickly restrained. At the time I had no knowledge of the other side. My family was slaughtered for refusing to give up their evil ways. Due to my young age I was sparred. My master took me in, was kind, showed me things I never would've seen, gave me things I never would have had. I welcomed the light, embraced it. Killing since you could hold a sword is something I would like to have removed forever."

"We could do that." Dumbledore offered.

"No!" Michael yelled. "I want to forget, but it's better this way. Reminds me what exactly I'm fighting against." Michael stood, his illusions falling. "I was born with both eyes like this, for some reason my left eye stayed this way. Wanna know how I got these scars? Got them battling heartless my father sent at me cause I pissed him off somehow."

"And the drinking?" Dumbledore took the bottle away.

"I remembered my best friend. He died three years ago." Michael drew Bond of Flame. "This was his sword. It reminds me to be exactly where I need to be and on time, to make sure I don't repeat the same mistakes again. It my fault! He's dead because of me!" Michael stood and kicked the desk and moved away from everybody. He sat himself on the steps leading to Dumbledore's sleeping quarters. "You all must hate me now."

Ron wanted to go over there, tell his master that he didn't hate him. He understood, you don't choose the family you're born into. Ron was just glad he was on the light side now. He wanted to go over there, but Fleur beat him to it.

She sat next to him, put an arm over him. He leaned into her, floodgates opening. His past was painful. They started speaking in French. "Isn't that cute? They can speak in their own private language." Pansy whispered to her red haired friend.

"How private? Her entire school can understand them." Ron whispered back.

"Ron, I think the professor is going to need something in the morning." Dumbledore pointed to his head. Ron got the message.

"Right, I'll go make a Hangover Drink for tomorrow. Come on Parkinson." The two fourth years left.

"Thank you." Michael said. "I mean that. You being here helped more than you know."

"It's ok. How are you feeling?" Michael just grunted, he didn't feel well at all. "Well I'm sure you'll get better. I must be going now."

"It's a shame, our world." Michael said once he and Dumbledore were alone. He moved to the desk, stared down at the sword of one of the school's founders. "Our world is so fucked up that even the noble house of Gryffindor fell into darkness."

Dumbledore was shocked. "You mean?"

"I am the last, as far as I know." Michael sat back down, slouching in the chair. "I'm tired, oh so very tired."

"Rest." Dumbledore put a hand to the young man's shoulder. "Everything will be fine." Michael was immediately asleep after that.

* * *

Michael woke up the next morning in Hospital Wing, a hangover drink on the table and three post-it notes stuck to his forehead.

_Master,_

_So you had a rough life, big deal. You're still a good guy, and an amazing friend. MAN UP!_

_Ron_

_Professor,_

_Hope you're feeling better. Ron had been so worried and kept screwing up your medicine so bad I had to do it. Tell me how it turned out._

_Parkinson_

_Mon ami,_

_Get some rest, you were a wreak last night. I stopped by this morning but you were still asleep. Just to warn you, the matron will have some words for you so take that potion quick or you might be in a lot of pain, as funny as that would be to see._

_Fleur_

Michael got scolded by Madam Pomfrey for his drinking habits. He was tempted to say he rarely has anything to drink, which is the truth, but he kept silent. "You may go." Pomfrey dismissed him. "And don't let me catch you in that state ever again or so help me."

"Yes ma'am." Michael hurried out of Hospital Wing and ran back to his room. He quickly showered, shaved, brushed teeth. Walking around his room clad only in black boxers he put on his clothes. Baggy black shorts, a red studded belt with alternating red and black colored studs, black socks, black sneakers, white muscle shirt, white fingerless gloves.

"Now off to teach class." He didn't take his katana as he entered the hall. "Wait a minute, walking in silence? Unacceptable!" Using magic he charmed a radio to follow him, filling the halls with the theme to Beverly Hills Cop.

Everyone turned to look at the top of the stairs at the sound of music. Michael came dancing toward them. "Guess he's back to normal." Ron smiled as Michael moon walked into the Great Hall. "Alright pair up again."

"No Ron, I think I'll give them the day off." Everyone cheered. "Can't leave though. We however will fight."

* * *

Later Pansy and Ron were sitting by the lake, watching the first snow fall. She put a bandage on his left cheek. "He really beat you." Ron mumbled a string of curses. Michael went all out, Ron didn't land a single hit.

"I have so much more to learn." Ron laid back, looking at the grey sky. "This has been one weird year."

"How so?" Pansy laid on her side, looking at Ron.

"If anyone said we could be in each other's company and not kill each other I'd have called them daft and laughed right in their face." Ron chuckled and Pansy laughed.

* * *

"This is bullshit!" Ron stormed into his master's room immediately after breakfast. "Can you believe this?" Ron held up a brown parcel.

"A brown package. No I can't believe it." Ron removed the object from inside the package. They were hideous dress robes. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Michael jumped out his window, but ran back into his room in five minutes later.

"I think the window was a little much." Ron tossed the ugly piece of clothing into the fireplace and threw a fireball into the hearth. "Now what?"

"Gather every dude whose going to the Yule Ball you can and meet me in the Entrance Hall in twenty minutes." Ron nodded and ran off. "Gotta talk to Dumbledore." He ran and to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore didn't even look up from his paperwork.

"Permission to pimp out some of the students for the Ball sir?" Michael smirked. Regardless if it was allowed or not he was still going to act on his plans.

"What?" That was all Michael needed.

"OkthankyouI'llbringthembacktomorrow!" And he was off and running through the castle.

"Everyone outside!" He jumped the remaining thirty steps. Recovering he noticed some familiar faces, Harry, Fred, George, Cedric and Viktor."

"Hold up." Ron stopped the group, creating room for Michael to enlarge a white hummer limo.

"Everyone give me your name as you enter." Michael took names. Ron was the last to enter and he sent the list of names along with a message, _'excuse these people from class.'_ He then got in the driver's seat and they were off.

Everyone was staring at Ron, who seated himself near the front of the vehicle. He smirked. Two knocks were heard and Ron slid opened the privacy shield. "Listen." Was all Ron said.

Michael's head appeared in the hole. "Here's the plan. I have taken it upon myself to make sure you idiots don't look like fools out there. We will be returning tomorrow evening and I have gotten you all excused from class. On the day of the ball you will all receive a note with a meeting place, just be there."

"Uh, if you're looking through here, who's driving?" Ron asked.

Michael's eyes widened. "Oh fuck!" The limo started jerking and tossing everybody inside around. "It's ok, I got everything under control!" ***snap*** "Fuck! The steering wheel broke off! Everybody hold on! This is going to get worse before it gets better!"

* * *

"What is this place?" Was the general question everyone was asking.

"No stupid little robes for you gents. This is Antonio's Custom Suits. Why an Italian suit maker set up shop in England I have no idea." Michael entered the store. "Ciao! Amico! **(Hello. Friend.)**"

"Bastardo!" A large man came out from the back. He went and grabbed Michael by the throat and pinned him to the wall. "You think you can come in here after what you did?"

"I didn't do shit! It was that prick Frankie! I swear I didn't knock up your sister!" Michael choked out.

"How do you know it was Frank?" Antonio asked.

"He told me." Michael was let go and he dropped to the floor coughing. "I need your help. We need suits, can you believe me long enough to get it done?"

"Affanculo. **(Fuck It All)**" Antonio helped Michael up. "I knew it wasn't you."

* * *

Ron looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt, black tie, a white belt, black socks and shoes. "I don't look half bad." Viktor stood next to Ron. "You're friend very strange, but good guy."

"Yes he is completely insane." Ron and Viktor laughed. "So we're here for another day, wonder what else he's got planned."

* * *

"This must be costing you a fortune." Harry said to the Professor in charge of this impromptu field trip. The large group had just arrived at a five star hotel.

"Not as big a blow as you'd think. Hi I need ten rooms." Michael threw down a credit card on the front desk. "Anyway how's that clue coming along?"

Harry shook his head. "Can't figure it out."

"Bring it by my room sometime, we'll work it out." Michael handed everyone a keycard. "Your rooms are on the ninth floor. If you need me I'll be in the big suite on the top floor." The elevator closed on Michael and no one saw him for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, very angry. Some of the students had been missing for more than a day. She looked over to the Slytherin table. She believed Pansy might have something to do with it. The green clad girl had a strange man following her around all day. He had black hair, red cloak and dark clothing. She overheard him being called Vincent and recalled a time Ron complained about a man with that name. "Honey! We're home!"

The doors burst open and the missing guys entered, talking animatedly about their trip. Things they did, people they met. Jokes and a merry time was had by all. As Michael was walking to his seat at the staff table they were chanting his name. He stood on the table and bowed. The group cheered before all sitting down at the same table. Michael joined them after talking to the headmaster.

* * *

Ron returned from an embarrassing dance lesson held by McGonagall. He didn't really need it, Michael took the group to a studio with professionals. At least there the atmosphere was less awkward. "So embarrassing." Neville sat on the couch."

"At least the girls at the studio were good looking." "Made dancing more interesting." Said Fred and George respectively.

* * *

Michael circled the table, eyeing the golden egg as if it were some mortal enemy hell bent on attacking. "Not talking eh?" Michael faked a German accent. "I know this sounds clichéd, but we have ways of making you talk."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, Ron next to him with his face in his palm.

"Just being dramatic. Plugs in." Ron and Harry put on the ear plugs as Michael opened the egg. He gripped his head in pain, it went on for what seemed like hours as he dropped to the ground. Ron finally closed the egg after three minutes.

"You alright?" Harry offered his hand and helped the young professor up. "So what did that accomplish?"

"That sounded familiar." Michael went to the bookshelf and unsealed a rather large book. "Hagrid's textbook got nothing on this." The book was about six inches thick, a foot and a half tall and a foot wide. "And this one doesn't try to fucking kill ya if you try to read it!" Oh Michael had words to say about that. "Damn thing nearly took my hand off!"

Ron watched Michael flip through the pages, creatures he's heard of before filled the pages along with ones he didn't know that terrified him. There were notes scribbled on the pages and some had a K in the corner. "What's the K mean?"

"Killed." A few more pages. "Aha! Mermaid. Blah blah blah aquatic. Sounds like a loud screech when heard out of water. That's it!"

"That noise is a message from a mermaid. The egg needs to be opened underwater." Michael nodded. "Then what?"

"Why you asking me? I don't know what the fucking message says." Michael ushered the two out of his room. "Good night." Yawning, he closed the door. The effects of his monster wearing off and he felt his body about to crash.

* * *

The morning of the ball Ron was teaching Pansy sword skills. "I suck." Pansy suddenly said.

"You're getting better." Ron smiled at her, causing her to smile as well.

"Yeah, polish a turd its still a turd." The voice came from Michael who was doing sit ups. "Ow!" Fleur smacked him. She had been invited to observe once in awhile, to talk and just relax. Of course the two warriors mentioned nothing of their true capabilities.

"That's rude." She scolded.

"Where I'm from that's called honesty." He said before returning to his workout.

"Tonight is going to be fun, no? Are you going with someone?" Fleur asked.

"No, I'm just an observer for this evening's festivities. Doesn't matter though, even if I wanted to go the girl I want to take is already going with someone." Michael rolled onto his stomach and started push-ups.

"I sometimes forget, you're only eighteen." Michael grunted. "Would you have been allowed to attend?"

"Like I said, the girl is already going with someone else so I volunteered to chaperone." Michael switched to one handed push-ups.

"To bad. If I had known," Fleur looked down.

Michael dropped onto his stomach in surprise. "You were really considering me? Wow the hot girl actually wanting to choose me." He remembered the veela from the world cup, but the two were using each other. "Ugh god where did that bit of angst come from?"

"Michael." Ron came up to his master. "It's time."

"Alright, gather the boys and meet at the 'Room'." Michael rolled onto his back, lifted his legs back and pushed off the ground with his hands. He skillfully landed on his feet. In seven minutes the now close knit group of guys were hanging around the Room of Requirement.

"Alright." Michael entered, he stood silently and looked at each and everyone one of them. His body ridged, face all serious. Then he started chuckling before full blown laughter. He wanted to be funny but it didn't work. "Bullshit I can't do this. Oh boy. Look just everybody relax, take it easy. You're all stressing over the Ball, which I keep telling you isn't important."

Everyone was hanging around. One thing Michael noticed about Hogwarts, school in general, it kept pilling on stress. He was on a crusade against it, to get people to just take control and say 'fuck you.' He picked up a guitar then moved to the center of the room. The room sunk into a pit with a large couch along the edge. He went down the steps, the only place the couch didn't go for obvious reasons, and started play as music filled the room. It was a party.

* * *

Shower, brush teeth, shave, comb hair and put on suits. All the boys were running around the R.O.R. getting ready. Bobby Light: Lights Out Dirty Girl playing loudly in the background. Michael finished shaving and put on his clothes. A pair of white pants, black belt, white socks and white shoes. He wore a short sleeved black dress shirt, white tie, white vest and white hat. "Hm, I look like that guy from that show White Collar." He looked to Harry, poor boy was nervous still. Harry wore a traditional black suit with a orange shirt, his belt had a lion belt buckle Ron gave to him.

Neville seemed really unlike himself, confident, excited. He was looking himself over. He took after Michael with the white, but instead of just a vest he went with a jacket and his shirt was a dark purple. Michael walked by and patted Neville on the back. "Not bad dude."

Ron stood outside the Room of Requirement. He looked back inside, Michael left the double doors open. "Hey." He turned to the shadows. "Relax, its just me." Pansy stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a dark green dress with a red sash around her waist. "Your tie is a mess."

"What are you doing here?" He asked as Pansy fiddled with the only garment that gave him a hard time.

"Just wanted to make sure you're presentable for that Patil girl. Padma?" Pansy tilted her head once she finished, inspecting. Red shirt, black tie, black jacket, black pants, black shoes and black belt with brass knuckle belt buckle with the letters for lion in each of the holes. "Not bad."

"Glad I passed the test." He smiled. "Now go before the ferret wonders where you are." She left, not before kissing him on the cheek. He didn't remember when she started doing it, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it, though it left him confused every time. He heard Fred and George laughing at him, because they saw. Then he heard Michael join in, the twins told him what happened. "Assholes."

* * *

Michael paced before the group, his friends, his…soldiers. That's what it felt like. "Men! You are about to partake in what may be the pinnacle of your social existence for this entire year. Now I've done all I can, the rest is up to you. To those who have dates, I already spoke to you about treating them with respect and paying attention to them. To those without! Don't be afraid, take chances. But what did I tell you? What is the most important thing about tonight my friends?"

"Have a good wingman!" They said.

"That's right! Look around, these are your allies this evening. Even after, this bond of brotherhood, the bro code and such, runs in all of us from this day forward. So tonight, is your night. Enjoy yourselves and don't do anything I'd be talked into doing if I was drunk." Michael lit up a cigar and took a long drag before exhaling a large amount of smoke. "Time to man up boys!"

* * *

"Where are they?" Hermione was slightly agitated, not that anyone could tell the difference. She was waiting with Cho, Padma and Parvati. The female champion was also present, having been instructed to wait outside with her date. Several other girls was also getting impatient.

"And so I said, why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free. And he came up to me and was like, did you just call my girlfriend a cow? Then I said hell no, I called her a slut!" A lot of laughing caught everyone's attention as a large group of finely dressed gentlemen descended the stairs toward the Great Hall. Michael was at the lead as he finished his story. He passed Fleur, winked, and proceeded in the hall.

"Sorry we're late. The professor got it in his head to do a motivational speech before we left." Harry explained. "He's a natural born hype man. I feel so much better about this now."

"Don't worry mate, I'm your wingman. Nothing to worry about." The best friends bumped fists. "Ms. Patil, shall we enter?" Ron offered Padma an arm. She took it and entered the hall. "See you all later."

Michael watched as the four champions had the first dance. Harry, Viktor and Cedric did quite well, thanks to him. He noticed Fleur wasn't having such a good time, the Ravenclaw being an awful dancer. Taking a sip of wine he leaned his chair back and propped up his feet.

Now that the party was in full swing Ron and Harry asked their dates to dance, for fear of _'big brother'_ Michael. The two recalled what he said while the two were getting ready. He cornered them. _"I put a lot of effort into this, just for the sake of you two. Don't fuck it all up!"_

Ron watched Pansy over Padma's shoulder, it was easy because he was a lot taller. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Though it was obvious to Ron that it was being faked. She had to keep up appearances. He gave a quick smile, which she returned from across the dance floor.

* * *

"Michael." Dumbledore approached the young man. "Marvelous work you did. Your boys seem to be the life of the party." Michael nodded. "Though you seem to be a little bored. Perhaps the entertainment needs to be improved?"

"You're alright old man." Michael, insanely bored, went up on the stage.

"Hey mate what do you think you're doing?" The lead singer of The Weird Sisters asked.

"Chill." Michael grabbed the microphone. "Yo, I know I said not to do anything I'd do if I was drunk." Only a few people laughed, those being the ones who were there to hear his speech. "This isn't one of those things because I am perfectly sober. Music!"

Music started playing, Michael started head banging. He jumped and started singing when he landed.

**Just stop enough of the limitless critical comments on my lifeJust drop the judgment and all of your pseudo-involvement in my lifeStep back a moment, and look at the miracle starting in our lifeDon't stop the moment, and let the incredible happen knowing thatAll that you want is to criticizeSomething for nothingAnd all that I want is forgiveness one more timeTo be the best in the worldJust stop with all of your little deliberate problems with my lifeEnough of all the crippling, terrible pain we feel insideStep back a moment, remember how the miracle started in our lifeTake back the torment; I won't be enjoying this moment knowing thatAll that you want is to criticizeSomething for nothingAnd all that I want is forgiveness one more timeI know thatAll that we want is to feel insideSome kind of comfortAnd all that we've doneWe can hideWe'll be the best in the world**

Michael jumped off the stage and continued singing. People started getting into it, mostly male students. The beat was heavy, demanding violent movement. Someone, Ron, got the idea to do what the muggles called a mosh pit. Why? Cause it's what Michael would've wanted him to do.

**All I ever wanted was to be a real source of compassionFrom the moment that we found ourselves drowning inAll I ever wanted was to be a real source of compassionFrom the moment that we found ourselves drowning inAll that you want is to criticizeSomething for nothingAnd all that I want is forgiveness one more timeI know thatAll that we want is to feel insideSome kind of comfortAnd all that we've doneWe can hideWe'll be the best in the worldWe'll be the best in the worldJust stop enough of the limitless critical comments on my lifeJust drop the judgment and all of your pseudo-involvement in my life**

Everyone cheered as Michael got back on stage. "Hey listen," Michael was breathing heavily as he put an arm around the front man's shoulders. "I'm giving pointers out later tonight. Any questions feel free to ask me."

* * *

"Oh man what an evening." Michael sat himself in a chair, he and Ron were alone as the last of the students were leaving. "Did you see Hagrid?" The two laughed. He had been dancing with Madam Maxime all evening. "They looked nice together."

"Ron." Both warriors watched as Pansy came up to them. Michael bolted from his chair, an idea forming. "How was your evening?"

"Alright. Sucks now because I have to help clean up." Ron shrugged. Pansy laughed at him a bit. The two heard a record scratch.

"Yeah," They heard Michael's deep voice. Like that guy who they hire just to play romantic songs. "This is for two people who don't know how to express what they really feel." And on came the music.

**When you walk away You don't hear me say pleaseOh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonightIt's hard to let it go**

Ron stood. "Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand. Pansy just smiled and took it as he led her to the dance floor.

**You're giving me too many thingsLately you're all I needYou smiled at me and said,**

"Hey Fleur." Michael ran to catch the girl before she left the hall.

"Yes?" She asked as he approached.

"Check this out." They watched as the two danced. Ron's hands were on her waist. Pansy wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and she had her head against his chest.

"You think?" Fleur watched the two. Michael had a smile on his face.

**Don't get me wrong I love youBut does that mean I have to meet your father?When we are older you'll understandWhat I meant when I said "No,I don't think life is quite that simple"When you walk away You don't hear me say pleaseOh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonightIt's hard to let it goThe daily thingsthat keep us all busy all confusing me thats when you came to me and said,Wish I could prove i love youbut does that mean i have to walk on water?When we are older you'll understandIt's enough when i say so, And maybe something's are that simple**

**When you walk away You don't hear me say pleaseOh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonightIt's hard to let it go**

"Ron, what is this?" She looked into his eyes. "What are we doing?"

"Dancing. I thought you knew that?" Ron starred right back into her eyes. They were a dark chocolate. "Or is there something more?"

"At first it was easy, we'd just talk and things were slow. I tried denying it but." She was rambling.

Ron cut her off. "I know. I understand. People kept telling me to accept it but now, I know." He started to lean his head in.

Pansy started closing the distance. "Know what?"

"That you feel the same as I do." They kissed.

**Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morningIs a little later onRegardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at allNothing's like before**

"About damn time." Michael crossed his arms. "To be honest I didn't think this would work."

The French girl smiled at him then at the other two. "Slytherin and Gryffindor, who'd of thought?" Michael nodded his head, chuckling a bit. "You planned this, you wanted them together."

"It's best for both of them. I tasked Ron with protecting her as a guise for him to get close to her. At most I was expecting friendship, but this works to." He nodded his head to the song, it was one of his favorites. "Ron needed to see that even a supposed enemy there could be a potential ally. Or in this case, potential lover."

"What are those?" Fleur's question had Michael's eyes open. A group of Orcus and Neoshadows and one Large Body surrounded the kissing pair.

"Heartless." Michael drew his lion blades and summoned Squall. "Her heart's sending out that signal again." He had his blades in a reverse grip as he charged into battle.

**When you walk away You don't hear me say pleaseOh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonightIt's hard to let it go**

"I gotta go to work." Ron said breaking the kiss. He turned as he drew Oblivion, knocking away a heartless. Michael jumped into the fray, drop kicking his first target before cutting down two more. "Thundara!" Ron called down lightning.

"Stopga!" Michael froze time. "If you'd kindly take your leave Ms. Parkinson." Pansy immediately ran. "Fleur get her out of here!"

Pansy looked back at Ron who was fighting really hard. She watched him knock a heartless down and stomp on its head. "Come on." Ron winking at her was the last thing she saw before being pulled by Fleur.

**Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morningIs a little later onRegardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at allNothing's like beforeHold me Whatever lies beyond this morningIs a little later onRegardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at allNothing's like before **

* * *

Ron sat on the stomach of an unconscious Large Body. He watched the stars circle its head. "And it was such a nice evening." Ron touched his fingers to his lips, unable to believe what just happened.

"Get down from there." Michael commanded. Ron jumped, his foot landing on the heartless' head. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Ron vanished his blades. "Are we done here?" Michael nodded and the two exited the Great Hall. Ron scanned the area.

"We're over here." Fleur and Pansy were sitting on the stairs. "Is everything alright?" Ron sat next to Pansy who was close to having a panic attack. Memories of her attack and near death came flooding back to her. Ron just brought her into a tight hug.

"Take her back to her dorm." Michael ordered. "Take as much time as you need. Allow me to walk you back to your quarters Fleur." The older pair left the new couple alone.

"It's alright." Ron whispered. "I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed her forehead. They sat there for a long time. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine. It's just," Ron stopped her from talking with a kiss on the lips. "That helps." Pansy said when they came apart.

"Are you sure about this?" Ron took her hand.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. These last few months I've been really happy." Pansy sounded like she was about to cry. "Usually I'm acting like everyone in my house wants me to. But you, you want the real me." They kissed again, with more passion.

* * *

Ron came down to breakfast with a smile on his face. "You ok Ron?" Hermione was concerned. He came back to the common room very late. "You seem kinda out of it."

"Oh I'm perfect." Ron shot a glance to the far table, catching the eye of a certain girl. He gave her a small wave which she returned.

Harry shot him a knowing smile and patted him on the back. "Way to go Ron." He said, though he didn't know who exactly had captured his friend's heart. Hermione remained clueless. Ron just thanked Harry all the while noting Parvati was sitting a little closer, a little to close.

"Holy shit. You and Parvati?" Harry nodded. "Good on ya mate. How'd it happen?"

"We had a good time at the ball what can I say?" The two boys rushed through eating.

* * *

Michael downed a bright red potion. "What is that?" His student asked.

"Hot drink. Keeps the body warm in cold climates." He was standing shirtless against the door. "We're going to need it for the blizzard going on outside." Ron sighed before drinking the potion. Even in horrible weather Michael makes him work. Out in the blizzard they did their laps.

"I don't feel a thing." Ron said amazed.

"Very useful." Michael went over and stomped on the frozen lake. It started cracking and breaking apart. "Try and keep up." He jumped in the water. Ron remained on the shore, debating if he should just walk away. He was convinced his master was insane and it would be the right thing to do.

"I'm going to regret this." Ron dived in.

* * *

Lunch time, New Years Eve. "Another year done." Ron sipped a Monster. "Looks like my drink is done to."

"Ron do you know where Harry is?" Hermione didn't look up from her textbook. "I need to ask him something."

"Probably off with Parvati." Ron looked over to Slytherin table, finding the spot he looked at empty. Glancing at the door he noticed a familiar person leaving. "If you'll excuse me 'Mione."

Ron followed Pansy to an empty corridor. He turned her around and hungrily claimed her lips. "Looks like little Ron got himself a girlfriend." Ron groaned, he knew that voice.

"Wait til we tell mother. How embarrassing for Ron." Ron ran after the twins, hurling fireballs at them. "To slow Ron!" He chased them all over the castle and into the library.

"Oh no." Fred stopped, George ran into him knocking them both down. "Not again."

"You two get out of here." Ron stepped between the Soldier heartless and his brothers. "I got this."

"We aren't leaving you Ron." They both said.

"I appreciate it, but you must leave." A light burst from the tips of the twin's wands and into Ron's hands. "Looks like you two are helping me after all. With Total Eclipse and Lunar Eclipse." Ron held up his new keyblades, born from his brothers' courageous hearts.

Total Eclipse has a white handle and a rectangular, black guard with thin, orange edges. The guard has two small, rectangular spikes on each of its upper corners. The bottom of the guard is completely black, and does not have orange edges. The shaft of the Keyblade is wide, black, and has concave, silver edges. The tip of the weapon is flat and the teeth are comprised by three short, flat-tipped spikes on one side of the blade. There is an orange diamond at the base of the blade, and a thin, vertical line of the same color lines the entire blade. The keychain token is somewhat similar to the handle and the bottom of the guard, as it is a black semi-circle with a white spike in its center.

Lunar Eclipse has a black handle and a rectangular, violet guard that becomes pale yellow toward its bottom, and has thin, black edges. The guard has two small, rectangular spikes on each of its upper corners. The bottom of the guard is completely white, and does not have black edges. The shaft of the Keyblade is wide, silver, and has concave, black edges. The tip of the weapon is flat and the teeth are comprised by three short, flat-tipped spikes on one side of the blade. There is an black diamond at the base of the blade, and a thin, vertical line of the same color lines the entire blade. The keychain token is somewhat similar to the handle and the bottom of the guard, as it is a violet semi-circle with a white spike in its center. Total Eclipse and Lunar Eclipse have different color schemes, but are otherwise identical.

Ron slid on a table, slashing two soldiers. At the end of his slide he landed a kick on a third. An axe kick to the table launched three more heartless into the air. Ron jumped up and threw the eclipse blades at the left and right heartless before flipping forward and kick the center one back to the ground.

Landing on the soldier with his knees Ron caught his blades before slashing across the soldiers neck. "Thank you, brothers." A pile of books moved and a heartless charged at Ron. He just pointed Total Eclipse and shot a beam of light at it.

"Ron!" Michael kicked the door to the library open. "We got problems. Oh nice new blades dude."

"What kind of problems?" Ron vanished his new blades.

"Investigative. The ministry officials finally found time to interrogate us." Michael cursed all the way to Dumbledore's office. "Lets try to piss these guys off as much as we can." Michael knocked on the door.

"Enter." And the two did.

A toad like woman sat on one side of a desk, Ron and Michael sat at the other side. "Man I wonder why that chair hasn't broken yet." Michael attempted to whisper to Ron, but he didn't do a good job.

"I am Dolores Umbridge. Do you two understand why you are here?" The woman asked. The warriors started looking around the office, under their chairs, under the desk. "What are you two doing?"

"I swear there's a toad around here, I keep hearing it." Ron said. Umbridge was visibly getting annoyed.

"Enough. Now do you understand the reasoning behind these proceedings?" The darkness fighting duo nodded. "Now at the first task in November you fought the rampaging Lagiacrus. Do you know where it went?" Ron stuck out his arm. "What is this? A tattoo?"

"It's a bonding seal you idiot." Michael shook his head. The aurors assigned to Umbridge tried to suppress their amusement, they hated the woman. "In times of need he can summon it to fight for him." Michael explained. "They are very rare and very powerful."

"Is there any way to get rid of it?" She asked as Ron took his arm away.

"Nothing short of killing it I guess. Don't know why you'd want to get rid of it." Michael glared at Umbridge.

"No, no, no, no, no, hell no, no, no, I refu-no, no!" Ron stood up. "I am not destroying my summon."

"The ministry feels it best not to let something like that running around with an irresponsible child. Either turn it over or remove it." Umbridge shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Listen Umbitch, those old fools can kiss my ass! They can't come down here, making decisions about things they don't understand." Ron sat back down.

Umbridge, out of shock, let the matter drop. "Moving on." She looked through her papers. "You were seen wielding dark weapons during the battle. What say you to that?"

"You mean these?" Fenrir, Oblivion and Oathkeeper flashed into existence. Michael stood and began pacing around the office. "Your leaders are foolish. He who knows nothing can understand nothing."

"By order of-"

"You do not understand the darkness! It is undefined, takes no distinct form." Michael went on. "Even the brightest light can be the evil of that which you so fear."

"You are to turn over your weapons for study!" Umbridge shouted.

"Fine!" Michael took Ron's blades and forcefully placed them on the desk. "Just so you know you won't make it out of the castle with them." Michael smirked.

"We shall see." Umbridge smiled smugly before calling one of the aurors. He brought a long case and put the blades inside. "Well this has been, difficult, but we got one of the two things we're here for." Dumbledore, Michael and Ron followed the group out of the castle and watched them enter a carriage, all three with a smirk.

Michael summoned Fenrir. "Fucking idiots."

* * *

The Lagiacrus broke the surface of the lake and roared. "Easy girl." The dragon lowered her head to Ron. "So everything is ready for tomorrow?"

Michael was floating on his back. "Yep, all good. Later tonight we put the objective at the bottom." He swam over to Ron. "Lets go back, the hot drink is starting to wear off." They grabbed onto the Lagiacrus and it swam to the shore.

"You can stay in there Tamina." Ron scratched the dragon between it's eyes. "See you tomorrow."

"Tamina, is that what you named it?" Ron nodded. "Nice name." The two went up to the castle to get breakfast.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Harry rubbed his eyes. He was in the library going over anything he could find to help him. Ron, Hermione and Parvati were helping him. Michael just laid on a couch he conjured listening to music and reading, he was there so they don't get in trouble for staying out late. "We still haven't gotten anything that can help me stay underwater."

"Don't give up Harry." Parvati sat next to him and gave him a hug.

"Nothing good ever comes easy." Ron said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Hermione shot him a glare. "Since when do you have that out look on life?" Ron chuckled. "Do you have any idea what you have to retrieve? The message was very vague."

"I have no clue." Harry let out a tired sigh.

"Potter there you are." Professor Moody came up to the group. "Shouldn't you be resting for tomorrow?"

"Sorry sir. I'm still not ready for tomorrow's task." Harry answered.

"I see, well a few more minutes won't kill ya." He looked to the rest of the group. "Patil. Granger. McGonagall needs you in her office." The two girls left. Ron looked to Michael, who nodded, then followed the two.

"Where'd Ron go?" Harry asked.

Michael took out one of his ear buds. "Went to work." Professor Moody walked away. "Oh thank god he left. Neville, get out here."

"Neville?" Harry was confused.

"I found something a few weeks ago that could help." Neville opened up a book. "It's a plant that'll let you breath underwater."

"Can you get some of this?" Harry asked.

Neville produced a small jar from his robes. "This should be enough."

"Brilliant." Harry was relieved. Michael handed him a small pouch. Inside were red vials.

"Hot drink. Take them before you go in. They'll help with the cold. Now sleep!" Michael snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. "Lets get him to bed."

* * *

"Don't be nervous." Ron said as he, Neville, Michael and Harry walked down to the lake. "Hey, anyone see Hermione or Parvati?"

"Probably got good seats." Michael stepped up to the competitors area.

"No civilians past this point." A large man stopped Michael.

"God I hate new guys. We're his coaches." He pushed the man out of the way. The four of them went to the platform's edge and looked into the water. "Well, doesn't look that bad."

Tamina burst from the water in front of the stands and roared loudly. "Hey," Ron waved his hand. "Tamina!" She swam over, looking like a croc. Ron stepped onto her back as Tamina swam by. "Later."

"Right. Ron and I will be out on the lake patrolling." He stepped off the platform and casually walked over to Ron, ignoring everyone who watched him. His katana was drawn and he dragged the blade through the water.

Harry stood with the other champions, Neville and Moody right behind him. Dumbledore explained the challenge. He was pissed. Parvati was at the bottom of the lake. "Harry, the drinks." Neville reminded him. He quickly downed the potions and tossed the pouch and vials behind him, Neville caught it. He removed the Gillyweed and ate it. It tasted awful and he nearly choked on it.

* * *

Michael paced around the water's surface. "Not much time left." Ron watched from atop Tamina's head, not yet learning how to manipulate his magic to walk on water.

"Look there's Cedric." Ron cursed, he was of course hoping for Harry. Michael cursed to, for he just lost fifty galleons to Fred and George.

"And there's Viktor." Michael looked to Fleur, poor girl didn't make it and was hysterical. Her younger sister was still under there. Parvati and a little blonde girl broke the surface, flowed by Harry. "Oh shit. Was worried there for a second."

"Gabrielle!" Michael saw Fleur, crouched at the platforms edge and getting ready to go back in. Her sister, pulled back under by something.

Michael dived into the water and started swimming. A large black object he could see. "I'm going to slow!" He though. He put his hands behind him and started pumping out energy that propelled him forward to Gabrielle who was just floating there.

A low growl stopped him. A large creature came out of the darkness, illuminated by the lights on it's body. It's lower half was a snake like tail, it's upper half was human like, two big arms holding a spear with four tentacles on it's back, one of which was holding Gabrielle. It's head had a pair of black horns, it's face clearly not of the merpeople.

It raised it's spear, ready to skewer Michael. Tamina came out of nowhere wrapping herself around the creature and produces and electrical field, saving Michael as well as Gabrielle. He grabbed the girl, using all his strength and magic and pushed her to the surface.

Ron reached down and pulled Gabrielle out of the water. "Fuck! She's not breathing." He started to administer CPR.

Michael started thinking, he had to do something. "Will that attack work?" He thought, bringing his hand together. "The power of light, I command thee. Give me strength." A bright ball of white formed in his hands. "Hell's Destroyer!" The beam of magic flew through the water. Tamina moved out of the way and the attack struck the creature, piercing it's chest.

Tamina began her ascent to the surface. Michael gave one last look as the evil creature fell. In one last desperate attempt, the enemy threw it's spear at Michael. He tried moving to the side, but the spear cut him on his side. He grabbed his side in pain. His chest was hurt, his lungs screaming at him to get to the surface.

Gabrielle started coughing. "Oh thank Merlin." Ron wiped sweat from his brow. Fleur was at her sister's side in an instant. Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, who came to see their daughter, were right behind her.

"Oh thank you Ron." Fleur hugged him.

"Thank Michael, if it wasn't for him she'd still be down there." Ron walked over to Harry, who was scanning the water for any sign of his newest favorite professor. One last look at Fleur, glad she wasn't on the verge of a complete breakdown, he noticed she was looking at the water to.

"He's been down there to long." Harry, Neville and Ron kept looking. Tamina surfaced far away from them.

"Blood!" Neville pointed out to the lake. Michael floated face down in the water, a large amount of dark red around him. They heard Fleur scream and break down again. Tamina swam over and lifted Michael out of the water with her heard. She emitted a low rumble of sadness. The three boys pulled him off Tamina. "Professor?" Neville shook Michael.

"Hey, come on this isn't funny?" Harry said, hoping that this was Michael playing a sick joke on all of them.

"You can't die now, I still have so much to learn." Ron, who has been able to keep his emotions in check, let them flood out. "Do you know what you did? Do you know how much I needed a teacher like you? How much we needed a teacher like you?"

"This can't be how you leave. You promised!" Fleur knelt by Michael's head, placing it in her lap. "Remember the time, while we walked around the lake in November after the first task, you told me how strong you are? That you couldn't be killed. Where's that man that's indestructible?"

"Right. Here." Michael coughed. He clutched his side in pain. Opening his eyes he looked up at the veela. "An angel? I must really be dead." Everyone smiled, a few wiped away tears.

"Oh thank goodness." Dumbledore couched next to Michael. "It'd be a shame to loose you young man. Are you alright? What did you face down there?"

"I'll be fine." Michael tried sitting up. "Fuck!" Cursing in pain Fleur pulled him back down. "Guess I'm not moving for awhile. As for what grabbed Gabrielle, it wasn't the merpeople. It was a Gogan. Someone must have placed it there because it sure as hell wasn't there yesterday when we checked the lake." He tried getting up again, but the blonde champion was resilient and persistent so he stayed down. "Can we seriously move me or something cause I'm getting pissed just laying here."

* * *

"Boooooooooooored!" Michael was in a bed in Hospital Wing. He looked at the long scar on his left side, the scar wrecked some of his tattoo. "Damn." He pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Ivan, I need a bit of touch up."

Michael laid on his side, grunting in pain a few days after he got out of the hospital. "Why am I here?" Ron asked.

"I noticed our lack of long distance communication, so here." Michael tossed Ron a book. "It's a cell phone." Inside was a red Sidekick.

Ivan finished Michael's touch ups and held up a design. "You are getting this on left arm." The Russian tattooist had designed a medieval lion clutching a broadsword. The word Gryffindor ran down the blade.

Ron swallowed a lump in his throat as he starred at the black tattoo. "Time to man up." Taking a seat he braced himself.

* * *

"Ron, why is your arm bandaged?" Pansy asked. The two met in the library often, doing work or just talking, after dinner. Ron mumbled. "Sorry I didn't hear that."

"I got a tattoo." Ron finally said. He had been worried about what she might think.

"Oh, alright." Pansy sighed in relief. "Did it hurt?"

Harry was walking the aisle, catching the end of the conversation. "It hurts at first."

"Maybe I should-"

"Yes definitely! It'll be great."

"Alright, but only because you'll be with me."

"Of course. So when you want to do it?" Harry, at this point snickering beyond all belief, his mind clearly in the gutter, left the library.

"Sometime during the summer." Pansy looked at her homework. "Finished."

"Yeah, same here." Ron started putting his things away. "Now what?"

"I got an idea." She pushed Ron back into his seat and sat in his lap. "I'm sure you'll like it." A soft kiss on his cheek had him turning red. She giggled before moving to his lips. The kiss was slow, tender, a lover's kiss. He licked her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. She gave it to him without hesitation.

* * *

A knock on the Delacour family's quarters interrupted their discussion. It was nothing of importance, just family bonding. "Michael. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothings wrong." She let Michael in. "Just came by to see how little Gabby is doing."

"I'm fine." She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"There's my little soldier." He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed. Setting her down he looked at Fleur and he said. "We never really got to talk after the, um, you know."

"I'm just glad you're, you know, not dead." She smiled at him. Someone cleared their throat, turning their attention to Fleur's father. Monsieur Delacour was standing with his wife Apolline.

"Fleur, who is this?" Apolline asked her daughter.

"This is Michael. Sorry, no one knows his last name." Michael stood a little straighter. "He saved Gabrielle from that awful creature."

"Nearly died in the process didn't he?" Fleur's father walked around Michael looking him over. He grabbed the young man's arm and held it up. "What's this?"

"Yes I nearly died saving your daughter. But to be a hero one must forsake their own life for the greater good of others. A decision I've made before and gladly make again if need be." Michael yanked his arm away from the older man. "And that is called a tattoo. Some are memorials, others a badge of honor, some a warning, an identifying mark to comrades. The semantics behind body art are lost to most people, sadly. They can't see past the image."

"What did he just say?" Gabrielle tugged on Fleur's arm, demanding an explanation.

"I said," He knelt down to eye level with the girl. "A hero's not afraid to give his life. And I'd do it again to, so don't worry." He ruffled her hair and stood up. "I got something for you." He pulled a small red orb out of his pocket. He enlarged it and bounced it on his knee, then his head. He let it drop and held it in place on top of his foot before kicking it up. Gabrielle caught it. "When the weather gets better we'll go out onto the grounds and play."

"You Italians and your football." Michael shrugged his shoulders. Fleur was about to speak again when a knock came from the door and Professor Flitwick came in.

"Oh Professor Michael, thank goodness I found you." The tiny teacher was panting. "Some of the older students seemed to have gotten into an altercation with members of your um…faction." That's what the teachers call it.

"So you couldn't stop them from firing spells at each other?" Michael scratched his head, wondering why exactly he was needed.

Flitwick shook his head. "If only it were that simple. They are in a physical altercation on the fourth floor."

"My boys are in trouble?" Michael stripped off his shirt and threw it at Flitwick. "Hold this." He ran out the door. "I'm coming dudes!"

"Very charismatic that one." Apolline sat back down. Gabrielle, who was laughing at Michael, set the ball down and sat next to her mother. "So, an Italian?"

"He's American, but his nationality is Italian. He's a nice man." Fleur caught her father's disapproving look and her mother's indifferent one.

"You two already act like an old married couple." Gabrielle had another fit of giggles at her sister's red face.

* * *

"That was fun. Should do again sometime." Viktor stood next to Cedric as they looked down on the unconscious bodies they just fought off. Beside them was Neville with three more fourth years, two fifth years and a sixth year.

"Thank you." A third year Ravenclaw girl came out of hiding. "They wouldn't leave me alone."

"The fuck is going on here!" Michael entered the corridor. "Aw man! I missed all the fun. What happened here?"

"Well first these three started picking on me. And they," She pointed to Cedric, Neville and Viktor. "Stepped into help, then they started fighting and more Slytherins showed up, then the rest of them showed up."

"Wait!" Flitwick finally caught up.

"Don't worry professor, I already interrogated the witness." Michael turned to the side showing the victorious students. "They defended this girl. Twenty-five points to each of you. And minus that many to the unconscious ones." The group pumped their fists and cheered. "I'll take my shirt back, guess I didn't need to worry about blood getting on it."

* * *

"Two down, one to go." Harry was looking over everything he could think of. He wanted to increase his spell arsenal for the third task. "Maybe Professor Michael would know."

"Know what?" Michael entered the Gryffindor common room. "Studying spells?" Harry nodded. He sat down next to the scarred boy. "So? I heard you got into a lot of adventures with my apprentice, so what's this I hear about a Basilisk?" Harry told him about the epic battle in the Chamber. "Wait, hold up, pause, rewind and play back. You mean to tell me there's a rotting Basilisk corpse underneath the school? Get your shit we're going on an adventure."

"Would you look at that." Michael walked over to the corpse. "No sign of decay, hm." He waved his hand around. "Someone set up a ward, probably to keep things preserved. That way Salazar can leave and not worry about his work."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Harry looked up at Michael, who was standing on the basilisk.

"Carve it and sell some of the materials. Keep some to make shit. Here." Michael tossed Harry a book. "I heard you're a parseltongue. Thought this could help you figure it out, it's useless to me. How much could I get?" This was how he built his fortune with his master. They'd go around and find things, materials and sell them. Everywhere they went there was always something.

"An idiot's guide to speaking parseltongue." Harry shook his head. "At least they're straight forward about it."

"Hey, lets get out of here. There's no way I can get to work on that thing without the proper tools, I need appraisals, a team of specialists." Michael and Harry walked to the exit where they left a pair of brooms. "And of course there is a special slayers fee, just so you know."

* * *

"So this is where you are eh? Don't worry brother, we'll meet again soon." Maniacal laughter filled the forest and a dark and purple closed on the laughing figure.


	4. It All Comes Out

Michael sat up in his bed with a scream. He hated when his memories resurfaced in the middle on the night, he hated the nightmares. "Fuck." He did something he thought he broke the habit of, he summoned his evil keyblade in his sleep. The keyblade he trained with, it would've been his only one if he hadn't defected. The keyblade shaft was black, it's teeth forming the one side outline of a heart. The handle was black, with two red pieces on either side.

He reached for a bottle of Disaronno, but withdrew his hand. "That's not a trip I want to go down again." He left the Italian liquor on his bedside table and looked at his phone. "Five o'clock. Might as well get started." It was the first of March, his apprentice's birthday. After hacking off the basilisk's carcass for a large, very large, amount of gold, and a large, very large, amount for Harry, he got Ron two nice presents. Not that he needed the gold from the basilisk to afford them.

"Package on the way once have confirmation of payment." Said the Russian over the phone. Michael was on the other side of the room typing on a laptop, he had his phone on speaker. He typed in the code.

"The money is being wired to your account Markov. Thanks for the delivery." Michael closed the laptop, grabbed his phone and went out to train by himself, leaving Ron to sleep in.

Flames erupted from Michael's fists as he ran through combative drills. Training orbs flew through the air and he'd throw fire spells at them.

* * *

Ron awoke to the song **Inside The Fire** by a band called **Disturbed**. He showered and changed, into dark red boxers, black jeans and his boots. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a black hoodie, with a large white medieval lion on the back, a smaller one on his chest by his heart.

Amidst the cheers of happy birthday from his fellow Gryffindors he was looking around nervously. He didn't know what his master would've planned. Entering the Great Hall with all the fourth years, and his siblings, he spotted Michael sitting at the Beauxbatons table chatting with Fleur. He seemed to be telling a funny story if Fleur's loud laughter was anything to go by.

"What is that?" Hermione looked around. "Anyone else hear that racket?"

"Hello?" Ron heard Michael answer his cell phone. "Ah Markov, right on time. Yes just drop the shipment." He stood from the table. "Thanks again." Followed by Fleur, Michael dragged Ron outside, Pansy sneaked away and followed.

"You know I remember when I first got my own, I was no older than you actually." Two shipping containers were before the group. One was extremely large, the other about the size of a person. "Go ahead idiot open them!" Michael shoved Ron forward, toward the smaller one.

The container's contents nearly made Ron faint. It was his own bike. Looking at the shipping label it was a Suzuki Gsx R100. It was white and slowly turned silver towards the back. It has double exhaust on the right, polished insanely bright chrome. The rims were a dark red, RC Components Widow with black skull chromie. "Can't ride without this." Michael tossed Ron a helmet.

It was a Icon Helmet, solid black with a white skull painted over the front, there was a second helmet on the bike, but the colors inverted. "This is…I can't."

"Yes you can! It's tradition. Plus Harry and I cashed in the basilisk so there was plenty of money to throw around."

"I get to ride with you right?" Pansy asked.

"Of course you'll be with me." Pansy went over to Ron and hugged him.

"Happy birthday." She kissed him. "That isn't your only present."

"I figured, but it would've suited me fine if it was." Ron looked over to the bigger crate. "I think I know what that is. A car right?" Michael just waved him off, lighting up a cigar. "Whoa!" Inside the container was a Ford Mustang. The entire car was murdered out, matte black. It had 23 inch Omega Genesis Rims with gold bullet chromies, Bomz Racing Type-S spoiler with the word courage written across it in white and heavily tinted windows. On the hood was a gold lion skull with flames for a mane, and along the sides was the same decal only a profile of the skull and the mane traveled the length of the car. "This is so wicked." The interior was a dark red with the word lion on the headrests.

"Hey watch those triggers alright." There were two triggers on the back of the wheel. "Those activate Nitrous."

"You guys like to show off a lot huh?" Fleur looked between the two.

"Hey what's the point of being badass if you can't look it? That's style right there, and a lot of narcissism" Michael patted Ron on the shoulder. "Maybe one day your collection could be as big as mine."

Ron shrunk the vehicles and put them in his pockets. Pansy took his hand and they walked back into the castle. "This way." Instead of going back to breakfast she led him into the dungeons.

* * *

Inside the Slytherin common room Ron felt very nervous. "Relax, they'll be at breakfast for awhile." Pansy kissed him. Ron relaxed instantly. "Now sit." She pushed him down onto the couch and disappeared into her dorm and returned three minutes later. "Here."

Ron was handed a small box. Childishly he shook it next to his ear, Pansy rolled her eyes. Chuckling he opened it. Inside was silver ring, it had a lion's head on it and it's eyes were emeralds. "Beautiful." He slipped it on his right middle finger. It was a large ring, but fit comfortably.

"It's a speaking stone." Pansy held up her right hand, on her ring finger was a snake ring with ruby eyes. "That way, when we're apart-" Ron didn't let her finish, cutting her off with a kiss. "You're welcome."

"Come on, classes don't cease for my birthday. As much as I want them to." They both left the common room quickly, worried about others returning from breakfast. With one last kiss they separated and Ron ran to the Gryffindor tower. He placed his vehicles in his trunk and stopped when he looked at the ring again. He held it up to his face, the eyes faintly glowed. "Pansy?"

"_Didn't think you'd try it out so soon."_ He heard her laugh. _"People are coming closer, I'll talk to you later. Love you."_

"Love you to." Ron grabbed his coat, put it on, and ignoring the presents from his family and friends and left the dorm.

Potions was boring and he almost got caught staring at Pansy. Made a fool out of himself trying to recover but it was worth it. In charms Seamus blew something up again, that produced a good round of laughs. During lunch he got a call on his ring. _"I need your help with a little something."_

"_My common room this time."_ Ron said as he ran out the hall and to Gryffindor common room.

"Do you know what this is? My parents sent it to me but that's it." Ron took the yellow star shaped object. "From what I can tell, it's a fruit."

"Well I have no clue, though Michael probably does. Man's a genius after all." Ron pulled out his phone, a device he easily fell in love with, and took a picture before sending it to his master.

* * *

Michael's phone went off, the famous four notes of any Zelda game. "Wonder what Ron needs." Taking a drink he opened the message, instantly spitting out the contents of said drink and coughed violently. "Where'd you get that!" Was the message he sent back.

"Pansy's parents sent it to her." Michael repeated the message to himself a few times. "I'm going to catch a lot of flak for this." He sent of his reply.

* * *

"He said its called a Paopu Fruit, perfectly harmless and extremely tasty." Ron pocketed his phone. Pansy bit into the fruit. "So?"

"It is tasty." She broke off a small piece. "Want some?" Ron nodded and Pansy fed it to him. "Well?"

"You're right, it is good. Can I have another?" Pansy did give him another, this time putting it in her mouth and passing it with a kiss. "That one tasted even better."

* * *

As everyone was leaving the Great Hall Michael let out a long groan as he slouched in his chair. "Is everything alright?" Unfortunately not even Fleur could cheer up the young warrior. "You look a little pale."

"I pretty much handed my apprentice a metaphorical ball n' chain that goes by the name of Pansy Parkinson." He reached into his pocket, grabbed that bottle of Disaronno he ignored earlier. He explained what he did to Fleur.

"It is a good thing they love each other, no?" Michael's right eye twitched as he starred at her. "What?" Michael took a long drink, things are going to get interesting.

* * *

Ron felt weird for the rest of the day, it wasn't bad weird just strange. Like a part of him was missing. That feeling distracted him in a spar with Michael after dinner and he got a black eye because of it. What he didn't realize that the closer Pansy was to him, that feeling slowly went away.

That night the couple talked through their rings. Everything felt right. Pansy felt the same way Ron was but never mentioned it. To them everything around them faded, only they existed.

* * *

A bright light filled Michael's room. "What do you want Gloria?" Michael turned around to a woman in white robes, she had dark skin, long black hair, and glowing white eyes.

"Apprentice Michael." Gloria lowered her hood. "How are things? You haven't been keeping in contact since Master Lucien's death." Michael said nothing, just stared out the window. "And his keyblade has not returned. Do you know of it's whereabouts?"

"It is here, with me." He summoned it.

"Very well. Would you kindly turn it over?" Michael tossed it to her. "How is your apprentice? Doing well I hope."

"Ron is a good warrior, adapting well to the situations I give him, mastering spells quickly." Michael explained.

"I hope he hasn't taken on your brash attitude." Gloria glared at Michael. "I still wonder why Lucien took you in."

"If you got a problem with me then fucking say it so I can decide whether or not I want to kick your ass." Michael cracked his knuckles.

"Very well then." Gloria crossed her arms. "It was a mistake letting you join, regardless of the fact you could summon a keyblade of light. How does it feel, knowing you'll be an apprentice forever."

"You don't speak for the entire council. From what I know they're considering me becoming a master soon." Gloria laughed at him. "Haven't they told you? There's a gathering coming up." Confusion spread quickly across her face. "I wonder how highly they think of you if they don't inform you of these things."

"Don't talk down to me apprentice!" Gloria snapped.

"Don't worry, we'll be equal rank soon enough." A portal opened behind Gloria and she was about to step through. "And I want my keyblade back." Fenrir was back in his hands as the portal closed. "Bitch."

* * *

"Ok." Michael and Ron stood in the entrance hall. "You pretty much will wander the castle, and I'll randomly attack you. Vigilance! As Professor Moody would say." Michael ran off, leaving Ron all alone.

Ron brought out Dark Bitter and began walking around. He had to avoid Michael knocking him out in order to pass. "Alright I can do this." Ron left the entrance hall and moved up the grand staircase. The shifting stairs provided plenty of variables to Michael, ambush points. Yes, Ron knew he was here, waiting. This would test Ron's acrobatic combat. "I can do this." He muttered to himself.

"No you can't." Michael landed on the stone railing. Ron swung Dark Bitter but Michael flipped over it to land on the other railing. He kicked Ron in the head before back flipping away.

Ron rose into a crouch, scanning the area. Several plans forming in his head. He could run into a different area of the castle, lure Michael into a trap or where he didn't have any hiding spots and they'd fight straight on. But Ron ignored those thoughts, he'd use them later. Right now he wanted to put his skills to the test.

Standing to his full height was the signal he was ready. Michael watched from the shadows, formulating his next pattern of attack. He ran down a railing, jumped to another, a second, then landed at the top of the stairs Ron was on. He flipped forward with a kick, he was blocked by the blade. Pushing off Dark Bitter he back flipped the ducked under a slash.

Ron turned to the side, Michael's punch going right by him. He grabbed his master's arm and threw him into the air. _"Kid got strong."_ Michael thought. Summoning Bond of Flame in a reverse grip. He turned his body horizontal and spun left, connecting with Ron's blade.

Clashing their blades they fell toward the ground. Michael pushed off and went toward the wall, Ron was pushed toward the opposite wall. Michael ran up the wall, Ron ran across before they jumped toward each other again.

They repeated the charges a few more times. As Michael got near he said, "Not this time Ron." Michael turned and Ron's keyblade thrust passed close. Michael grabbed Ron and threw him at the stairs.

Ron grunted in pain as he landed on his back. Ignoring the pain he climbed to the top of the stairs. He looked back and couldn't find Michael. "Where is he?"

"Right behind you." Ron turned, swinging his blade. There was nothing but the dark hallway. "Ok this time for real." Turning around again Ron's face met Michael's boot. The hit sent up down the hallway. "Hope you come to your senses soon. Emphasis on the word sense."

Ron got up and ran away. He knew his acrobatics were good, though not as good as they should be because now he was really tired. He hid in the shadows of two suits of armor to catch his breath. _"Sense, Master had been saying that a lot lately. What does he mean?"_ Ron didn't have much time to think because he remembered something else. When he took cover he noticed that these two suits weren't holding spears like the others. Ron rolled forward, two spears passed over him and stuck into the wall.

"Catch your breath? Good." Michael appeared at the end of the hallway. "Man you give off a lot of energy, gotta work on that." Ron took off again, his master's words helping him. Using the fact that Michael could sense his energy, something which Ron though he was supposed to at least attempt during this exercise, he'd set up and ambush.

* * *

Three in the morning, Michael was slowly making his way up to the top of the astronomy tower. He decided to let Ron wait a bit so now he was going to intentionally walk into Ron's ambush.

Ron watched as Michael stepped into the open and mentally said a long string of curse words. He didn't know why he did, though it seemed to help him relax. Jumping down from above the door he attacked. Michael blocked the strike with Fenrir. The two fought for an hour.

Ron was kicked against the wall. He was bruised and fatigued, but on the plus side Michael started looking tired as well. The two warriors simultaneously downed an Adrenalin Burst. "Not much longer Ron. What you gonna do?"

Ron looked around, his brain trying to think of some plan. Michael raised an eyebrow when Ron smirked. "Fuck it." Ron flipped over the wall. Michael dived over after him. Ron was laughing at Michael's look of horror, knowing he had a plan, kinda. In theory it would work, but practicality spoke other wise. Portaling was something very difficult to Ron.

Michael watched the familiar white swirl appear behind Ron. At this speed he'll make it in right behind Ron before the portal closed. The two entered, everything was white. "You didn't think of a destination did you?"

"Not really. But the good thing is you can't reach me." The two warriors were just free falling. Due to the unique laws of physics when trapped in the Hall of Light portal Michael couldn't catch up and reach Ron. "I think we'll be here for awhile, gives me a chance to rest." And time flows differently.

"Well so far I'm impressed. You have gotten better. But what's to stop me from hurling spells at you?" Michael raised his right arm, his fingers bent and palm slightly glowing.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that the energy would distort the Hall." Ron smiled smugly as Michael lowered his arm. "Not much longer." What seemed like an hour, no one knew for sure because of the different time flow, Ron opened a portal.

***crash*** "Where the fuck are we?" Michael rubbed his head, he landed on something hard. Ron landed not to far away, his back was in pain.

* * *

Pansy was sleeping soundly. Dreaming about, you guessed it, Ron. It was a lovely dream, the two were dancing at the Yule Ball, this time no Heartless. Everyone was watching them. Michael, in his traditional fashion, was singing with a band of other students. The couple had finished dancing, everyone applauding, they were leaning in for a kiss.

****

*crash*

"Where the fuck are we?" She sat up in bed. her dreary sense not recognizing the voice right away.

A long groan of pain, followed by. "Hell I don't know."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know! It was your portal." Shuffling and a few more objects breaking followed by a loud clang of metal on metal. "Ron, you are an idiot sometimes!"

* * *

Michael lit the fireplace, bathing the Slytherin common room in a bright glow. The doors to the dorms opened, and if Michael and Ron weren't busy fighting they would've seen a few heads watching them fight.

Michael parried Ron's attack and punched him in the face. The blow sent him into the stairwell to the girls dormitories. He was wearing his security badge so he bypassed the wards. Michael decided to be nice and not pursue his opponent. Ron spat out blood and used his blade to stand up. "Ron? You alright?"

"I've been better." Ron rubbed his face. Looking at his palm he could see blood. His nose was broken and bleeding, his bottom lip was swollen, his body ached and covered in fresh bruises. He pushed through the girls and back out into the common room.

Ron raised Dark Bitter and Michael held Chaos Reaper straight out. The two circled each other. "What is going on here!" Professor Snape entered and glared at the two. They didn't stop though as they continued fighting.

Michael thought that it was time to end the fight. As Ron swung his weapon Michael dropped his and grabbed Ron's arm. Ducking under he twisted Ron's arm, causing him to drop his weapon. He quickly put Ron in a sleeper hold.

Ron felt himself fading. He lifted his legs and pushed off the nearby wall flipping over Michael. After braking the hold Michael spun and kicked Ron across the room. "Everything is fine, we'll be leaving now." Opening a portal Michael kicked Ron through it.

* * *

"Whoa!" Ron landed face first outside. He stood up and faced the portal waiting for his master to step through.

Michael stepped through. "Heaven's destroyer!" He fired his strongest spell, though it wasn't at full power. Ron rolled to the side avoiding the attack.

Ron's marking on his right forearm glowed and his fist burst into a white flame. A glowing white version of Tamina appeared behind him. "Holy Beast!" Flying through the air the attack came, Michael rolled to the side. The dragon circled back. Several balls of light appeared around him.

"Bullet Storm!" The front half attacked Ron's summon, the other went towards Ron. Ron canceled his attack and started dodging the bullets. Michael smirked, knowing that if he really wanted to he could've hit Ron. Those bullets could travel much faster. Summoning the lion keyblades he charged at Ron.

Ron brought out Oblivion and Oathkeeper. The two fought with everything they had left, and that wasn't much. They both used their right leg to kick the other in the chest at the same time. Staggering back they raised their blades and charged. Running past each other they stood still. "Not bad." Michael coughed out some blood. "Not bad at all." He fell to his knees.

"Yeah." Ron's vision darkened and he felt himself falling.

"But still not good enough." With one last cough Michael fell forward and lost consciousness.

* * *

"I feel like I've been beaten on by a horde of trolls." Ron placed a hand on his forehead. Looking around he was in Hospital Wing. Michael was asleep in the bed next to him. Taking advantage of the situation he went back to sleep. It's not often he gets to sleep in.

* * *

"Today day is the day." Michael, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Harry were all excited. It was the night of the final task. "Professor, thank you for all your help."

"Hey I didn't do nothing but give you information. You're the one who made shit happen." Michael patted the young boy on the back. "Let's get out there so you can win this thing."

"Right." Harry was still nervous but all in all felt good. He felt like he could easily win the Third Task if he tried. Standing out on the pitch with Ron, Michael and Neville Harry never felt more ready for anything in his life, though he was only fourteen there weren't that many moments. But he now felt a bit angry as the Pitch was destroyed.

"What the hell!" Cedric was angry as well.

"Relax dude. It'll be back to normal tomorrow morning." Michael interrupted the angry teens. "If not I'll personally kick whoever's ass is responsible and get them to do it."

"Thanks mate." That made the two Quidditch players calm down.

* * *

"Hey Fleur." The Veela girl was standing by her parents and younger sister. "Shit getting real huh?"

"Oh Michael." Fleur had a light blush on her cheeks. "Yes the 'shit getting real.' Is that good?"

"Well that depends on how well you can handle it." Michael looked Fleur up and down. "I say you could probably handle it. But if not I'll come get you real quick."

"Well that makes me feel better, knowing you're watching." She smiled at the keyblade warrior.

"Will you two just kiss already?" Gabriella spoke up causing Fleur's blush to darken, Michael looked away with a blush of his own, Fleur's mother covered her daughter's mouth and apologized. "Seriously I'm not the only one who thinks that." Gabriella said, pulling her mother's hands off her mouth.

* * *

"Hey Ron." Michael sat next to his student. Harry and Cedric had just taken off into the maze, and Viktor was now going in. "How's our boy doing?"

"Pretty well." Above the stands a large viewing portal had been opened by Michael so the students could watch. Parents and staff had private viewing orbs provided by the Tournament staff. "Honestly I prefer your method. At least you get sound."

"That's way more difficult though." Michael eyed Fleur as she entered. "Something doesn't feel right."

"So I'm not the only one that feels it?" Ron admitted. "Glad I'm not going crazy."

"Something's about to go down." Michael scanned the area. "Nothing seems wrong here." So the Heartless fighting duo watched the tournament proceed on as Harry and Cedric went for the cup. They vanished, but didn't reappear on this side of the pitch.

"Called it!" Michael and Ron bolted from their seats and ran to where the Triwizard cup used to be.

"What do we do!" Ron yelled, over come with worry for his best friend.

Michael smacked his student. "Relax! A portkey leaves behind energy fragments, I just have to detect them, find out where they lead then I can portal there." Michael began chanting an incantation and soon a white portal opened. What the two missed was Cedric's heroic last stand to help Harry.

* * *

"Now Harry Potter, you shall die." A pale bald man aimed his wand up at Harry. Twin cries of Firaga interrupted him and he raised a shield to block him.

"Well what the fuck do we have here?" Michael dragged an unconscious Pettigrew. "Well Ron?"

"They killed Cedric." Ron was standing over the body of his friend, his Oblivion and Oathkeeper blades out.

"They what?" Michael fixed a hard glare on the bald man. "And you would be?" He growled.

"I have many names." The bald man hissed. "But those that know me best call me, Lord Voldemort." Voldemort bowed mockingly. "And I know all about you. Michael Gryffindor."

Ron and Harry's attention snapped on the young man. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"How do you know that information?" Michael seethed. Fenrir appeared in his right hand, Chaos Reaper in his left.

"I believe we have a mutual aquaintance." Voldemort stepped to the side allowing a new figure to have the spot light. "The resemblance is uncanny. Why you could be _brothers_."

"Hello Michael." The new person raised a keyblade and rested it on his shoulder. The teeth and head are black with a red outline and possesses a round, cog-like shape. The handle is red and the guard has the same coloration and cog-like shape as the teeth. The shaft is predominantly colored in shades of grey and sports a copper-colored gear in the center, with two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it. Two more chains are wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion. It also has two blue, reptilian eyes, one located in the head of the blade and one embedded in the hilt. Its Keychain is comprised of three small, copper gears and ends in a charm resembling two halves of a gear arranged in an S-shape. "My it's been awhile eh brother?"

"Gabriel. I thought my master killed you in Somalia." Michael was angry, his older brother should've been dead. Michael's master Lucien had found out about his brother's survival and tracked him down.

"Oh that old fool. How undeserving of the title of master." Gabriel laughed. "Was so easy to trick."

"Doesn't matter at this point. I'll just have to kill you this time." Michael raised him blades. "Ron get Harry out of here. You'll be no help to me right now."

Ron did as he was told, grabbed Harry, Cedric's body and Pettigrew and got them through the portal. Last thing Ron caught before he went through was his Master's clothes turning red.

"My that's a new trick." Gabriel eyed his brother carefully. Michael's shirt just turned red and there was a big black fleur de lise on the front, a red fleur de lise on each leg and a small black one on his left cheek. "One must admire your _Valor, _Michael." Several Soldier heartless appeared around Gabriel.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Michael charged at his brother, taking out the heartless as he passed. Gabriel blinked and in that time his heartless were gone and his brother was attacking. Twenty strikes in nine seconds.

"Like that?" Michael kicked his brother away. "That's _Valor_ for ya. I'm stronger and faster."

"How are you on magic?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "Hell's Fury!" A large dark purple ball of energy flew towards Michael. He flipped over it. Gabriel launched another one and it hit it's target.

Michael's body dropped to the ground, his clothes a little tattered and a few cuts but nothing to serious. "Have you forgotten what are family used to stand for?" Michael got back onto his feet. "I bet Voldemort is getting a kick out of a Gryffindor teaming up with him."

"Seems you remember how noble the Gryffindors were. Saint Michael running around with a giant key killing heartless and defending the weak." Gabriel spat on the ground. "You could be so much more brother!"

Michael lowered his head, starring at the ground. Images of Ron, The Twins, Harry and Neville, Cedric, Viktor all the good times they shared as friends. Gabrielle, the little sister he played so many games of soccer with on the Hogwarts grounds. But more importantly Fleur came to his mind. He loved her. _"Guess I finally admitted it to myself." _Michael laughed and looked back at his brother. "I could be so much more? I got everything I need. Well not everything, I still haven't killed you."

"Bring it on then Mike." The two brothers went at it swinging their swords. Cutting and stabbing. Blow for blow, cut for cut trying to get the upper hand, trying to end the other's life. Michael caught a break, parried his brother's attack and landed a knee into Gabriel's gut. Fenrir cut across Gabriel's chest and a little blood fell.

"Bet that hurt!" Michael delivered a hard kick to his brother's chest and Gabriel impacted with a tombstone. "Always knew you were hard headed!" Michael watched his brother roll down the hill hitting more tombstones on his way down. Reaching the bottom of the hill Michael couldn't find his brother. "Always fuckin runs when someone is better than him." Opening a portal Michael stepped though it back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Everyone watching the viewing portal was in total fear. The Dark Lord has returned and already a life has been taken. Cedric Diggory lay on the ground, his parents crying over the body. Ron, Harry, Neville, Fred, George, Viktor all stood close by. Silent tears being shed. Pansy tucked under Ron's arm crying. Fleur and her family in the same state. A bright flash of light and Michael walked upon this scene. People turned their heads to stare at the warrior, covered in cuts, bruises, blood and still had his weapons drawn. Fleur ran over to him and hugged the crying warrior. "Damn it." Michael cursed. He hated losing friends, everyone did.

The people saw everything, the secret was out. Keyblades and Heartless was now public knowledge thanks to one annoying Rita Skeeter. Michael decided it was best if the correct information was released so he cooperated with the reporter. Now Ron sat in front of Harry and Hermione. The latter looking very angry.

"So what do you want to know?" Ron asked sheepishly.

"How could you keep this a secret?" Hermione nearly yelled. "I mean of all things! Don't you trust us!"

"It's not that he didn't trust us." Harry spoke up. The chosen one seemed to be very understanding and for that Ron was grateful. "It's that Michael couldn't trust us. Am I right Ron."

"That's pretty much it." Ron had Oblivion out twirling it. His friends followed the blade with their eyes. "I know I should've told you and I'm sorry. But I'll tell you everything I did at the start of the summer.

"Oh this should be good." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As Michael would say, 'Chill out.'" Harry said that with a perfect American accent. "Like that? I've been practicing."

"Nice mate." Ron vanished Oblivion and sat in a chair. "Well at the start of the summer me, Fred and George were attacked by some heartless. That was when I first summoned my Keyblades. I had no clue as to what I was doing." Ron chuckled. "The Michael rode in on his bike and defeated them. Then we talked with my mother and Michael moved in."

"So your mother knows about all this?" Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes 'Mione she knows." Ron sighed. "I need a drink." Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out Monster and flicked it with his index finger casting a cooling spell. "Where was I? Oh yeah. Next morning we go and get his cars, I got to drive home. It was wicked. Pretty much after that Dumbledore came to our house."

"Dumbledore knows to!" Ron just ignored Hermione's outburst.

"Um what's the next big thing to happen? Oh yeah then we went to Diagon Alley. You two know the events that happened there. Next I met Vincent." Ron actually brought out the dark stoic man and introduced him to his friends.

"So these are your allies? Don't look like much." Vincent commented.

"At least you aren't as bad as Squall's snark." Ron sighed. "Then you guys arrived and we went to the World Cup. There I met Arianna."

"She was that veela right?" Harry's interest increased.

"Michael said I needed to have a life experience." Ron's face turned red at the memory. "Moving on, then after the game we got invited to the party. I met up with Arianna again for a repeat performance then things took a turn for the worst. Death Eaters and heartless showed up."

* * *

Meanwhile Michael was seated in Dumbledore's office, under interrogation. "Ok so me and Ron were able to pinpoint the location of the portkey. Once Ron and I arrived we surveyed the situation and knocked out on of Voldemort's minions before he could raise an alarm. We interrupted Voldemort from casting the killing curse and discovered Cedric's body. At that point," Michael let out a sigh. "My brother appeared and I ordered Ron to leave so I could engage Gabriel in battle."

"Yes, Lord Gryffindor that was very helpful." The ministry official finished taking his statement. "As for Pettigrew he was interrogated, using your methods."

"Car battery and jumper cables to the balls?" Michael asked.

"No."

"Water boarding?"

"No."

"Oh my god you used the tickle method! Oh the horror and inhumanity!"

"What? No we beat the crap out of him." Michael sighed in relief. "We are processing the information regarding Sirius Black and his innocence. An official verdict has yet to be reached but I can assure you he will be pardoned. As for the reward for capturing a Death Eater."

"Give it to Ron, he punched Pettigrew in the face." Michael stood up from the chair. "If you'll excuse me I have to get ready for a funeral."

"Of course Michael. Thank you for your help." Michael nodded to the Headmaster and opened a portal out of the office.

* * *

"One night while Michael and I were sparring Pansy got attacked by Heartless. Apparently she was emotionally troubled and vulnerable so they went at her. I was assigned her body guard for awhile." Ron explained. "She got wounded pretty bad on the leg. Remember that purple bruise?"

"That was an ugly mark. I'm glad she's better." Hermione might not like the Slytherin girl but she wouldn't wish harm on her.

"Yeah, I'm glad." Ron smiled. "So you see this tattoo?" Ron held out his forearm. "It's not a tattoo at all. You see I bonded with a creature. They always can sense great potential in people and I guess Tamina wants to help."

"Hey isn't that the Lagiacrus from the tournament?" Harry asked, memory of the first task flashing in his head.

"Thing went ballistic. It was overshadowed, by what we don't know." Ron lowered his sleeve. "Michael thinks another Death Eater or Gabriel."

"So that man who was with Voldemort in the graveyard is really his brother?" Hermione couldn't wrap her intelligent brain around these facts. "And you mean to tell me he's a descendant of Godric Gryffindor?"

"Just goes to show that no one is perfect." Ron looked out the window of Gryffindor Tower. "His family fell into darkness practically right after Godric died, their ideals became less important as their power and fortune grew. They've done bad things, Michael has done bad things and he wants to atone for them."

"Well he's doing a good job." Harry reassured his friend. "After all look how far you've come. You're a powerful warrior Ron."

"Right, thanks mate." Ron moved away from the window and sat in a chair. "Then came the dance, nothing really important there."

"You sure Ron?" Harry teased, wearing an_ 'I-know-something'_ look. "Someone came back to the tower really happy and you were wearing a grin all day the day after. I know for a face Padma left early with another group of Ravenclaws."

Ron remained silent. Hermione looked worried about something. She'll admit, to herself, that she started becoming attracted to Ron. After all he was everything she'd hoped for. Now he was strong, well built, intelligent, funny and attractive. She might've had a crush on him before but now that he was perfect she couldn't build up the courage.

"Pansy and I," Ron started. He didn't know how his friends would take this. Being friends was one thing, being in love was something completely different. "Pansy and I have, entered into a relationship." Harry let out a laugh, a laugh of amusement and acceptance. Hermione felt her eyes water but blinked them away.

"Hey congratulations mate." Harry and Ron bumped fists. "When'd it happen?"

"Well I think the attraction started when I was helping her some potions work. I showed her some scars. Then about three weeks before the ball she started hugging me and kissing me on the cheek." Ron was really smiling now. "Then after the dance Michael put on a song and we danced and at the end started snogging. Unfortunately heartless showed up and I fought them off with Michael."

A flash of light announced Michael's arrival to the Gryffindor Common Room. He was wearing an all black suit, a gold ring on his right ring finger with the Gryffindor crest on it. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but we should be getting ready." Michael and Ron went up to the boy's dorm.

"Aren't you going Hermione?" Harry looked back to see the girl not heading up to change. "Hermione?"

"It's not fair." Finally a tear fell. "Why did this all have to happen? Why did _he_ have to show up and ruin everything? Why did Ron pick her?" Harry nodded, finally it comes out. She was jealous.

Harry didn't know what to say. Comforting people wasn't his strongest point. "Um, everything happens for a reason? Heh." Harry scratched the back of his head, nervous. "Well you can't really blame them. Ron had been spending time with her, a romantic interest was possible. Maybe it's destiny Michael showed up. I don't have the answers but you can't get down just because things don't go you way."

Hermione wiped her tears and smiled. "You're right. It'll work out in the end. What happens will happen. Thanks Harry."

* * *

The service was beautiful. Michael went up and made a speech. "I have not had the honor, of knowing Cedric as long as some of you have. I am saddened by that. Damn it he was a good man. I remember one time he fought, without magic, to protect a younger student. But later he would play protector again. I have every right to believe that he knew what he was doing and when he looked that bastard in the eye he smiled at him. Cedric would not let them have the satisfaction, of cowering in his last few moments. I'm sure his parents are proud, that they raised a great warrior. I for one will miss Cedric, I know the world will miss Cedric."

* * *

Michael lit up a cigar, standing on the shore of the lake. They were back at Hogwarts now, Cedric's funeral ended some three hours ago. Harry and Parvati were sitting off to his right, talking. Hermione nearby comforting a crying Cho. Ron had let out Tamina, Ron and Pansy now sitting on her back riding slowly across the lake. "That was a lovely speech."

Michael turned around and eyed Fleur. She was wearing a lovely black dress. "I meant every word."

"How are you taking it?" She stepped closer to him, standing next to him. They looked back at the water. "I know you don't like loosing friends."

"Better than I've handled losses in the past." Michael took one last drag and flicked the butt away. "I'm still gonna drink myself into oblivion tonight." Fleur bit her lip. "What?"

"Can I, join you?" She asked, looking down.

"Yeah." The two just stood in silence.

Later that night Fleur arrived at Michael's room dressed casually. A pair of dark blue jeans, white sneakers and a red t-shirt Michael lent her. She knocked and he opened the door. "Welcome." The fading light of the sun filled the room, bathing the two in orange light. The two sat in large chairs facing the fireplace. "I broke out the good stuff." Michael filled two glasses with wine. "To Cedric."

They'd been drinking for the last four hours, they no longer were in the chairs but on the floor closer to the fire. It was about eleven o'clock. "You know something." Michael started. "You're very pretty."

"Oh stop it." Fleur laughed.

"No I'm serious." Michael leaned closer. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen." His lips found her neck.

Fleur moaned. "What are you doing?"

Kiss trailed up to her jaw. "What I should've." He found her lips. Fleur kissed back, passionately. Michael laid her back onto the carpet and broke the kiss to catch his breath. The veela laid beneath him, eyes half closed and panting. "I love you."

* * *

Fleur groaned as she sat up, holding her head. First thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her room. The second thing was that there was a draft. And third was that she was naked.

Michael woke at Fleur's scream. "Whats wrong!" he looked around, fireball held above his head ready to strike.

Fleur looked down at him, holding her clothes to herself as a poor attempt to cover her nude form, tears in her eyes as well as rage. "You bastard!" She slapped him across the face.

Michael scrambled into his clothes as Fleur got into hers and went out the door. "Fleur wait!" He yelled tightening his belt. Out the door he ran after the girl. "Wait please." She did a good job of staying ahead of him but he finally caught up and grabbed her wrist. "Please, lets talk about this. We can work this out."

"No, we don't need to work this out." She pulled her arm away. Michael just starred at the back of her head, she refused to look at him. "I know exactly what happened. You took advantage of my drunken state."

"I'd never do that! Ok we did do it but hey, you could've said no at anytime. How do you think my pants were halfway across the room? I never throw my clothes, someone must have done it." Michael was angry, he didn't like being accused. "Look Fleur. I don't regret last night, I love you. Honestly you're the first girl that I ever developed these feelings for."

"Now you're toying with me? Saying you love me!" Fleur yelled. "You clearly got what you wanted. Now, how do the Americans say it? _'Fuck off!'_"

Michael let Fleur walk away. She didn't believe him, didn't believe that his feelings were genuine. She believe that he only wanted to bed her. While last night was great, he wanted to start a relationship. "Damn it." Michael cursed. "Damn it!" He yelled it. "DAMN IT!" With that final scream he opened a portal and left.

* * *

Ron was worried. He hadn't seen his master in three days. "Anyone seen Michael?" He'd ask anybody he could find. What confused his was Fleur, she just turned away and started cursing in French, or he thought were curses, couldn't be sure he didn't speak French.

Michael did return, on the eve before Durmstrang and Beauxbatons departure. He stumbled into the Great Hall. His shirt was gone, wearing one shoe, his pants had become shorts as the legs were ripped, his hair was a mess, had a grown a beard in three days. But what was most serious was the large cuts, bruises and amount of blood splashed on him. Michael made it halfway into the hall before he dropped to his knees.

"What the hell happened to him?" Ron burst into Hospital Wing enraged. No one told him any new information since he brought his master up at dinner, that was six hours ago.

"Were we just about to find out Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore took his wand and pulled a silver strand from Michael's head. "This should be the last four days." The group returned to Dumbledore's office. The group consisted of Snape, McGonagall, Ron and Pansy, Dumbledore and Madam Maxime. Ron knew why Maxime was her, hoping this excursion into Michael's memories would reveal why Fleur had been angry the last few days, she refused to say anything.

Looking into his memories, they saw Michael and Fleur at the lake talking, that quickly dissolved away and changed to the toasting Cedric's memory, then to them on the floor kissing passionately. Michael took off her shirt and Fleur went for his pants. Pansy and Ron looked away out of respect for Michael's privacy. The scene changed to morning, the slap, the chase through the halls. Michael's attempt at an explanation eased the thoughts on everyone's mind. The eighteen year old boy, the young warrior, a Defender of the Light was in love. But was rejected over a misunderstanding.

They saw Michael step through a portal and next thing they were in a desert. It was night, wind was picking up, dust devils everywhere. Michael had a new keyblade. The Keyblade overall is an ivory color in varied shades, excluding only the small dash of deep red in the teeth and the Keychain, and the black in the handle and hilt. The shaft begins in two from a small heart shape on the end connecting to the handle joining halfway down and ending in a fleur-de-lis. The handle bears the design on fully outstretched, upward-pointing angel wings. The keychain repeats the design of the teeth, which consist of a crimson heart with a portion broken off, Around it stretches an angel wing on the right side, opposite the broken side of the heart, on which side is a slightly darker-colored flowing crest. The Keychain resembles the teeth as a winged heart.

Heartless started popping up everywhere. "Come on." They heard Michael speak. He was calling the heartless, his heart's strong emotion making him a large target. "Come on I want more."

"This boy's insane." Snape said. Ron normally would've jumped to defend his master against Snape's comments but seeing the amount and types of heartless that are appearing he has to agree.

"He's broken hearted." Madam Maxime looked down. "Fleur's foolish if she couldn't see how much this boy cares for her. I'll see if I can't talk some sense into her."

"Then there's the matter of the night they shared. I blame the booze." They professor's agreed with Pansy on the booze comment. While Michael was technically a teacher, he was still young.

"Therefore no action will be taken." Dumbledore announced. "Now I think we've seen enough." The group exited Michael's memories.

* * *

Fleur stood at the side of Michael's bed, wand drawn. She'd be leaving in about an hour and had come to see him. She felt bad about what she was going to do. "Oblivi-"

"Expelliarmus!" Fleur's wand flew across the ward. "Are you daft!" It was Pansy. "Why would you do that?"

"I was trying to make him forget me." Fleur admitted.

"Does that make it right?" Pansy picked up the other girl's wand. "I saw what happened, part of it. I closed my eyes when he went for your shirt. I saw the argument though." Pansy heard the door open, it was Ron watching them. Pansy kept talking. "Ever think you wanted him, just as badly as he wanted you? Guess alcohol worked as liquid courage for you as it did him that night."

Fleur looked down at Michael, he had a few remained cuts and small bruises left. Also turned out he had seven broken ribs, broken wrists and a concussion. "What happened to him?"

"Blew off some steam." It was Ron who spoke. "Took out over nine thousand heartless in three days." Ron was at the bedside, across from Fleur. "He's gonna be pretty sore when he wakes up." Fleur looked down at Michael again and Pansy returned her wand. "Let's go, you'll be leaving soon."

Outside people were saying goodbye. Ron crouched down and hugged Gabrielle. "Where's Michael?"

"Gabby." Ron looked the young girl straight in the eye. "Michael and Fleur…had a misunderstanding. She's a little angry with him right now. Just Remember Gabby, no matter what she says about him, he loves her very much, he admitted it. And she loves him, though she's being difficult." Ron ruffled the girl's hair. "He'll be your brother eventually."

* * *

Michael groaned as he woke up. "Where am I?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Oh good you're awake." Dumbledore sat down beside the bed.

"I feel like shit." Sitting up Michael became light headed. Dumbledore got him some water. "Thank you." He downed it in one go. "So what's going down?"

"The Hogwarts Express left about an hour ago. I've taken the liberty and had your things packed." Dumbledore placed Michael's coat on the bed. "Ronald wanted to stay, but I assured him that you'd be alright."

"Thank you." Michael remained silent after that, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." Dumbledore stood up and began walking away. "See you next year." It took about an hour and a half before the heartbroken young man rolled out of bed. He found he was in new clothes, black socks, blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Finding a pair of shoes was no problem, they were underneath the bed. After slipping on the shoes he put on his coat.

Walking through Hogwarts was rather calming. It was quiet, no one bothered him. He'll miss this place, he had so much fun here despite recent events. Summoning Fenrir he changed the blade into the motorcycle. Sitting on it he cast on last glance at the school before riding off.

* * *

Ron was standing on the platform, his mother fusing over all of them. Finally she gave her youngest son a hug. "I missed you to mom." He hugged her back. She then moved on to her daughter letting Ron look around. He found what he was looking for in the form of a girl with short dark hair. He immediately approached her from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to miss you."

Pansy turned around. "I'll miss you to." The couple kissed deeply, no regard for those around them.

Ron the remembered something. He pulled out of the kiss. "Hang on." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out what looked like a toy car. "Want to get something to eat?"

"A date?" Ron nodded. Pansy smiled and kissed him again. "I'd love to." Linking arms they went outside where Ron enlarged the car. Both teens said good bye to their parents and got in the car.

Their relationship was out in the open now. Everyone knew, but they didn't care. They loved each other. Darkness has risen, Ron's fight against evil has only just begun. There is so much more to learn for him, it'll be hard. But with his master, friends, family and lover by his side he'll continue to fight. "Pansy." She looked at Ron, he was smiling. "I love you."

_End Book 1_

**

* * *

**

Keyblades used:

**Rons -**

**Oblivion**

**Oathkeeper**

**Lunar Eclipse**

**Total Eclipse**

**Dark Biter**

**Michael's -**

**Fenrir**

**Bond Of Flame**

**Chaos Reaper**

**Lionheart**

**Sleeping Lion**

**Lost Memory**

**Keyblade of People's Heart**

**Gabriel's-**

**Void Gear**


End file.
